New Wielder, New Beginnings
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been killed and their daughter is left in the car of the King and Riku. Will the Keyblade choose a new master or will the worlds fall back into darkness. And those thought to be gone for good have returned. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys hope you like my latest KH story that isn't a crossover. Please R&R.

Chapter 1

"Why Papa, you left before you chose a new wielder, the darkness is over taking the worlds again. The King and Uncle Riku are fighting again but the worlds can't be sealed." whiapered a girl as she hugged the Keyblade close, like a mother would a child.

Tears dripped onto the slender silver blade. The girl sobbed silently, not wanting anyone hearing or seeing her.

'I'm supposed to be strong' she thought as she stood.

Her strawberry brown hair stuck to her tear stained face. She took a staggering breath, her tear filled gentle blue eyes started to calm down. She placed the Keyblade on its stand, which hung on the wall in her room.

The girl whipped her cheek with the extra long white sleeve of her pajama top. She also wore a pair of blue pajama pants with the silver kingdom crown on the left leg on the ankle.

Then there was a knock on the door which startled her.

"Keyna are you ready for the ceremony" asked a male voice.

"I'm not going" some what snapped Keyna "I'm sick of people feeling sorry for me." she walked over to her queen sized bed which had white sheets with black trim and red cherry blossoms on the sheets.

Keyna sat down then fell back with a flop so that she was lying down. The door to her room opened and King Mickey walked in. Mickey sighed and walked over to the girl and sat next to her

"Please Keyna…for your parents." said Mickey as he looked at her. "And it's the…"

"Ten year anniversary, I know" stated Keyna as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'll go, just give me 10 minuets."

The king nodded and headed towards the door then stopped and looked at the Keyblade, his eyes sadened.

"I'm surprised it hasn't chosen on its own yet" he said then left.

Keyna thought about the King's statement for a bit then stood. She walked towards her wardrobe and opened it and pulled out a dress. It had a black corset style top with off the shoulder white sleeves that were gloves too. Two black tuxedo style "tails" on the back of the corset and a dark gray skirt that was past her ankles.

Keyna put the dress on and she also put on a pair of black ballerina shoes that had ribbon weaving around her legs up to her knees, her father's crown necklace. She ran a brush through her hair, then smoothed it with her hands. Keyna took a deep breath and touched the right side of her neck and traced the weaving birthmark from her reviled shoulder, then the heart that ended under her jaw bone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you guys think, hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought NO FLAMES please.


	2. Long time no see

Hey all hope you like the last chapter, please R&R and please NO FLAMES

Chapter 2

Keyna, King Mickey, Queen Minney, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto were all sitting in a Gummi Ship on their way to Radiant Garden. Keyna sat quietly not looking at anyone, petting Pluto every time he ran over.

'Ten years already, has it been that long' she thought 'I was only five when it happened."

(Flashback)

_There sat a 5 year old Keyna holding onto her father's hand._

"_Sora are you ready to go" asked Kairi as she walked into the room._

"_Hang on Kairi." replied Sora, he turned towards Keyna "Uncle Riku will be here soon sweetie so will King Mickey, he'll (King Mickey) will watch you at the castle until Mommy and I come home. So be good."_

_The young Keyna smiled and said "Okay Papa, I will."_

_There was a knock on the door. Kairi walked over to answer the door._

"_Yes may I help you" she asked_

_Sora was talking to Keyna then he heard his wife scream. He quickly turned around, Keyblade forming in his hands._

"_Keyna, run" he yelled._

_His daughter sat there frozen with fear. She could see her mother laying on the floor, motionless. Sora was keeping the intruder away._

(End Flashback)

'I blacked out and that's all I can remember' Keyna thought 'Though when I came to Uncle Riku was holding me trying not to let me see what happened to Mama and Papa.'

"Keyna" said a voice.

She looked up from the floor to see Donald. Keyna have the mage a small sad smile.

"I'm fine" she said.

The mage looked at her then nodded and walked back to his seat. King Mickey looked at Keyna sadness could be seen in both of their faces.

Half an hour later the Gummi ship landed and all seven of them made their way towards Merlin's house. Several people bowed slightly when they passed.

"It's good to see you again you Majesty" said a voice

The group saw Riku standing in front of them. A smile grew on Keyna's face as she ran towards her Uncle. Keyna hugged her Riku close, he returned the hug..

"Everyone is at Merlin's we'll meet you guys there" referring to Keyna and himself "I need to talk to Keyna."

The others nodded and headed towards Merlin. Riku looked at Keyna and gave her a small smile, she returned it.

"Come on" he said as he motioned for her to fallow.

They walked towards the Borough, past Merlin's home and up the long flight of stairs. Riku and Keyna sat on the wall and over looked Merlin's house. At first neither of them said a thing.

"Ten years already" said Riku, breaking the silence.

"Hmm" replied Keyna as she nodded. "And two years since I've last seen you. You've been so busy fighting Heartless and Nobodies I rarely get to you anymore."

I'm sorry Keyna, but I have good news. I'll be staying at the castle for a few weeks." said Riku trying to cheer up Keyna. "About six of those days I'm free to relax, we can catch up then."

Keyna looked at Riku, a small smile on her face.

"I'd like that" she said

"Thought you would" replied Riku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey hope you liked this chapter, now you know what happened to Sora and Kairi, sorry for that but…Please Review and please NO FLAMES.


	3. The Ceremony

Hello all hope you're enjoying my KH story, please review and NO FLAMES.

Chapter 3

The two arrived at Merlin's and went in. In the small house there stood the six from the Gummi Ship, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin, of course.

"The ceremony will be in a half hour. Riku, you better get ready," said Merlin.

Riku nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the memorial."

The group nodded, Riku left and headed towards his house. (Yes, Riku has a house in Radiant Garden)

"It's good to see ya kid. How've ya been?" asked Cid

"I've been good," replied Keyna

"Have you been practicing your weapon fighting-" asked Leon.

"And your hand to hand combat?" added Yuffie.

Keyna gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Everyday, an hour each,and after my homework, of course. " She replied.

"Good, you're remembering your studies." said Merlin.

(Later)

King Mickey and the others were all at the Postern. The ceremony was almost over. Most of Radiant Garden had come to pay respect to their world's princess and the Keyblade wielder. Many tears were being shed as all present knew the couple well. But Keyna, of course, cried the worst. Riku sat next to her, hugging Keyna as she cried on his shoulder.

The ceremony ended and Keyna looked at the memorial of her parents. Sora and Kairi stood facing each other, their weapons drawn. The two colorful weapons crossed and on a plaque at the base of the memorial, it said:

"_Sora and Kairi,_

_The Keyblade wielder_

_Radiant Garden Princess,_

_Died protecting their daughter, Keyna."_

Keyna knelt down and placed a Paopu fruit on the base, tears staining her face. A hand touched her shoulder. Keyna looked up and saw Riku, his hand extended towards her. Keyna took it and stood.

"Come on, everyone's waiting," Riku said.

----------------

There sat a hooded figure in a dark room, a table in front of them. The person extended their hand and a deck of glowing silver cards on the table floated in front of them.

"Who do I have to choose from?" they said as they snapped their gloved finger.

The cards fanned out and floated to individual spaces in front of the person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHO, could the hooded person be? WILL the Keyblade choose a new master? And WILL you review?

Why am I asking so many questions? When you only know the answer to one of them.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying the story. Please R&R.

Keyna: Yea because reviews make Dancing Flame's wind happy, even if they are short. But please No Flames. Heh, that's funny, you don't like Flames, but your name is Dancing Flame's wind.

Me: Let's just start the story.

Chapter 4

Keyna sat on her bed polishing the Keyblade. It was the morning after the ceremony and Keyna seemed a bit happier.

"Keyna time to go" said King Mickey from the other side of the door.

Keyna got up and placed the Keyblade back on the stand, she smiled at it. She walked over to her door and opened it.

"Are you ready for school" asked the King.

Keyna nodded, she was in a school uniform. A pair of light blue pants, a white, long sleeve, button up top and a plaid, light blue tie.(Keyna doesn't like to wear skirts when she doesn't have to) She picked up the light gray messenger bag that had a large black heart outline on the front flap, which was near the door.

"Yep" said Keyna.

(Destiny Island) (Keyna goes to school because Sora and Kairi lived on Destiny Island)

Keyna walked down the sidewalk towards the high school. A warm breeze blew, she smiled.

'It's nice out' she thought

Keyna arrived at school and saw a few kids out front. She walked over to a shady tree and sat down. She noticed that she had about 20 minuets until the bell, so Keyna was going to relax. Keyna reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch book.

'I'm glad Namine taught me to draw a bit when I was younger' she thought as she opened her sketch book to an incomplete drawing of the witch that had her (Namine's) name under it.

"Who's Namina" asked a crude voice.

"That's Namine" snapped Keyna as she looked at the voices owner. "And it's none of you business Sam."

Sam was a tall boy with smooth brown hair and orange eyes. He was standing next to the tree, leaning on it.

"So how was your weekend with the mouse" Sam asked (People know that Keyna lives with King Mickey)

This angered Keyna.

"That's King Mickey to you" she yelled as she jumped to her feet "How dare you insult a great ruler like his Majesty."

Keyna grabbed Sam's collar and glared at him, but she let him go.

"Yuffie wouldn't want me to waste my fighting skills on you" she whispered as she walked on.

(Later)

Keyna sat on the dock of the island. She held her left arm, a bruise had formed on it. Her right eye was blackened by a bruise too.

"It happened again Papa, the kids beat me up. They always tease me for living with the King. I'm no ashamed, King Mickey cares for me. But not only for that reason do they tease me, it's because of you and Mama are gone. And when I take a stand for myself, they beat me up." she said aloud.

"Keyna…come on, let's get you back to the castle. We need to get some ice on that eye" said Riku from behind her.

(At the Castle)

The King, Queen and the others were all at he dinner table enjoying their meal. Keyna sat in her chair and poked her food with her chopstick.

"You need to eat Keyna" said the Queen in small concerned voice.

"I'm not hungry" replied Keyna.

"Keyna; Riku told us what happened, why didn't you defend yourself." asked Mickey

"I…don't know, it seems when I'm with Yuffie of Leon I'm fine. But when it come to outside battles…my mind goes blank." she replied with a sigh. "Con I be excused, please"

"Not until you eat a little, okay" replied Minnie.

(Later that Night)

Keyna was sound asleep in her bed, a peaceful look on her face. The door to her room opened slowly. Riku walked in, his dark gray robes concealing him in the darkness. He creped over to the Keyblade. Riku gently picked it up. He smiled at the care that was given to the blade.

"She really cares for it." he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please REVIEW, and NO FLAMES, Oh and next chapter will be really long.


	5. Chosen

Hey all thanks to everyone who review. Please keep them coming, and please NO FLAMES. Oh and this chapter is nice and long, it takes up 10 and a half pages in my note book, and that's long to me.

Chapter 5

Keyna was lying in the garden of the castle on one of the pillars, dressed in her uniform. The sleeves were rolled up which exposed the bruises on her left arm and the weaving birthmark on her right arm.

'I have to go back, I can't show them I'm scared' she thought.

(At school)

Keyna was sitting in front of the school, working on her sketch of Namine. All was peaceful, for now.

The sound of something rushing through the air met her ears. Her right hand flew to the left side of her face. Keyna moved her hand and saw that a crumpled up paper was in her hand.

"Was that suppose to hit me" she yelled.

Ignoring the stares she received Keyna returned to her drawing. But something was on her mind.

'My senses have become very strong since my fifteenth birthday' Keyna thought. "hearing, sight, all of them."

The bell rang and Keyna got to her feet, she walked towards the school doors. Keyna could hear people whispering about the bruises on her arm and face.

'When will this day end' she thought with a small sob to herself.

(Later)

Keyna was walking towards the shore. So that she cold head over to the island.

"Hey Keyna where ya going" asked Sam from behind.

Keyna ignored Sam and continued to walk. Not even giving him a glance.

"Hey I'm taking to you" said Sam a he turned her around.

Keyna gasped, Sam wasn't alone. He had three other boys with him.

"What do you want" she asked angrily

"I want to finish our little fight from yesterday" replied Sam, the other boys laughed. "You keep saying you can fight, let's see."

"I don't want to fight" screamed Keyna before she ran away.

Sam and the others followed her. Keyna looked over her shoulder.

'Shoot, I need to lose them' she thought.

Keyna jumped up and grabbed the fence that was next to her. She pulled herself up and jumped to the ground on the other side. Keyna continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the four boys.

'Oh come on." she thought as she ran across a deserted street.

Keyna saw a two-way alley way and ran down it. She was halfway through the alley when she suddenly stopped. Sam and one of the other boys were in front of her. Keyna quickly turned around but didn't move. The other two boys were blocking her way. She watched each one carefully.

'I only have one short at this.' She thought.

Keyna ran forwards and jumped up. She kicked off the wall of the building that was next to her. She flipped over the two boys and landed on her feet, and then she started to run.

'I think that got me some time' Keyna thought.

She headed down another alley, looking over her shoulder. Keyna stopped again when she realized it was a dead end. She turned around and saw that the four boys were right there.

"Nice move back there, but no fancy jumps are going to help you now." said Sam.

Keyna backed up, not taking her eyes off of Sam or the other three boys. Then she tripped over something and fell backwards. Sam and the other boys were standing over her now. Fear was written all over Keyna's face. She put her hands up to protect herself.

"NO!" she yelled as she shut her eyes tightly.

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. When Keyna didn't feel any blows, she slowly opened her eye. She could see sparks falling to the ground, and feel the handle of something, something familiar, in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Sam

Keyna couldn't believe it, she was actually wielding it. The one thing left of her father.

"The Keyblade." she said.

Keyna pointed the blade at Sam, an angry look in her eyes.

"Leave now and I'll forget everything, but first apologize." she said.

"I...I'm sorry Keyna, truly sorry" said Sam.

"Good, now go" snapped Keyna.

Sam and the others ran as fast as they could. Keyna smiled and hugged the Keyblade close.

"Thank you" she whispered to it.

On the roof above Keyna, stood Riku, Way to Dawn was drawn. (Hey that rhymed, I love poetry) But a smile was on his face.

"The Keyblade has chosen" he said in a low voice.

Keyna ran out of the alley and towards the shore. Riku saw this and teleported to the island.

Keyna was smiling the whole way to the island. When she arrived she saw Riku standing on the beach. He saw Keyna and ran over to her.

"Are you alright." he asked in worried as he hugged.

"I'm fine Uncle Riku, I almost got into another fight again, but didn't. All thanks to the…" replied Keyna but Riku cut her off.

"The Keyblade, I know, when you did arrive on time I grew worried, so I went looking for you." said Riku "I was just about to step in and help you when the Keyblade came."

(Later)

Riku was walking down the hallway of the castle, heading towards Keyna's room. He knew she was asleep, but he wanted to check up on her. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. the door was opened ajar, just a bit, so he could see. Riku looked over at his "niece" and saw her sound asleep. She was holding the Keyblade close, like a large plushie. Riku smiled at this and pulled Keyna's blanket up to her shoulder.

"I knew it would choose you" he whispered as he kissed her head lightly. (Keyna is like a daughter to Riku, so he cares for her very, very much.)

Riku walked out of Keyna's room and close the door. Once the door was closed Riku quickly walked towards the throne room, robes flowing behind him. He arrived at the large doors, Riku knocked twice and the smaller door opened.

"Your Majesty" called Riku as he stepped in.

"Yes Riku, please come in" replied King Mickey "is something wrong."

"It's about Keyna, she…" started Riku

"Shouldn't go to that school anymore, I agree." finished Mickey "With her being chosen and the other children beating her up, that school is much too dangerous."

"Maybe she should be schooled here" suggested Riku.

The King shook his head.

"Twilight Town, Master Yen Sid told me that he would gladly teach Keyna magic and the things she really needs to know, like math and science."

"When will she start going to Master Yen Sid?" asked Riku

"Next Monday, she will stay with him until Friday morning. Keyna will either spend her weekends here or in Twilight Town."

Riku smiled and bowed to King Mickey.

"Thank you your Majesty." He said before walking out of the throne room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay a long chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES.


	6. New School

Hello everyone please review, pretty please(puppy dog eyes) I love to get reviews for my stories, and I seems no one has been reviewing both my Kingdom Hearts stories so please review, even if it's short, I love them no matter what. Reviews make my day, and that's a very good thing. And please NO FLAMES.

Chapter 6

It was the morning after Keyna was chosen. She was sound asleep in her bed, still holding the Keyblade. Riku walked in and went over to her.

"Keyna wake up, the king and I have something important to tell you." he said

Keyna's eyes opened slowly and she looked at Riku, more liked glared.

"Five more minutes" she groaned, and then she quickly sat up. "What time is it?"

"Nine, why?" replied Riku

"What do you mean 'Why?', I'm late for school" she yelled as she bolted out of her bed and ran to her closet.

"Keyna relax, you're not late" said Riku

"School started an hour ago Uncle Riku" she yelled from the bathroom.

She ran past Riku but he quickly grabbed her hand. Riku spun Keyna around and grabbed her other hand.

"Relax, come to the throne room with me, the King and I have something important to tell you." Said Riku in a sweet calm voice he knew would calm her.

Keyna took a deep breath and relaxed. Riku let her go and walked towards her bedroom door. Keyna followed him to the throne room, after she pulled on her dark blue robe. They arrived at the throne room and walked in.

"Good morning Riku, Keyna" said the King when he saw the two. "I'm sure your wondering what is going on Keyna."

Keyna nodded and looked at the King.

"Keyna, the King and I talked about it and we both agree it's much too dangerous to go back to Destiny Island High School." said Riku

"Instead you will be taught by my old master, Master Yen Sid. You will leave Sunday night and stay in Twilight Town until morning then you can either stay or come back here for your weekends." finished the King

Keyna was smiling "Thank you so much"

She jumped up and hugged Riku around his neck. Riku smiled and returned the hug. Keyna then knelt down and have a hug to the King.

"Now Keyna you must start choosing things you will take with you to Mater Yen Sid's. Your things will stay there until the summer or other vacation. But when you return home on weekends or short vacations you can bring all or some of your things home" stated Mickey.

Keyna nodded, a smile still on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE REVIEW, and also check out my other KH story, even though it's a Dragon Booster crossover, there really isn't much Dragon Booster in it, maybe one or two chapters, but now much later on in it. So please review that one too, and this one as well, Thank you. And NO FLAMES


	7. The Twilight Tower

Hello all please R&R and NO FLAMES, but most of all please review.

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you have everything" asked Riku.

"Yes Uncle Riku, and remember I'm staying in Twilight Town this weekend." replied Keyna.

It was Sunday night and Keyna was preparing for the trip. Her belongings were on the Gummi and she was saying her good-byes.

"Sorry we didn't get to spend much time together" said Riku as he hugged Keyna.

"It's okay, you were busy. Promise to tell me when you'll be at the castle, okay; I'll come home those weekends." Replied Keyna as she returned the hug.

"Promise." said Riku with a smile.

(Later)

Keyna arrived at Master Yen Sid's tower. She stood in front of the door and knocked. The door opened slowly and Keyna stepped in.

"Hello, Master Yen Sid." She called. Her voice echoed through the tower. 'This place gives me the creeps' she thought.

"Welcome young Keyblade mistress." greeted a calm voice behind her.

Keyna yelped and jumped in surprise, she turned around. Master Yen Sid was standing right behind her.

"My apologies young one, did I frighten you?" asked Yen Sid.

Keyna bowed and replied "No master just…surprised that's all."

Yen Sid smiled slightly, the said "Tomorrow your training will begin, so tonight you must rest. Using magic will weaken you at first but you will grow stronger."

"Yes Master" replied Keyna.

"And tomorrow after you eat you will be given your robes that you will wear when you are being trained in magic and fighting." said Yen Sid "When your studies are over you may enter Twilight town. Now I will show you to your room."

Yen Sid and Keyna both started to walk up the stairs. When they arrived at a landing there were two wooden doors. One had a shooting star carved into it.

"That is your room" he said pointing to the shooting star door. "You may relax in there, you must be tiered." 

Keyna nodded and bowed to Yen Sid. He left and Keyna walked into her new room. She loved it instantly. The walls were a dark purple-blue with silver shooting stars as a border near the ceiling. She had a cherry-wood, queen-sized, four poster bed with the left side against the wall. On it there were blankets like the ones from the castle, white with black trim and red cherry blossoms.

There was a night stand next to the bed made of cherry wood as well. A small star shaped lamp was on it. On the other side of the room was a dresser with a mirror on it. A bookshelf was next to the dresser, filled with sketchbooks, mangas, and other books

'The other door must be the bathroom' thought Keyna as she walked over to her new bed.

She laid down on the soft bed and smiled. Keyna fell asleep instantly.

(Next Morning)

Keyna was awakened by a loud tapping sound on her door. She opened her eyes half way and groaned as she sat up. Keyna walked over to her door and opened it

"Good Morning deary, time for you to eat some breakfast and start your training" said the green fairy Fauna. "You'll need to wear these for now so get changed quickly."

Fauna handed Keyna a dark blue tunic with black laces above her chest and a pair of black pants. She took the clothes and went back into her room and got changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW PLEASE, hope you like the chapter please please PLEASE review.


	8. First Day

Hey all hope you're enjoying my story please R&R and please NO FLAMES.

Chapter 8

"No, her robes should be a light blue, like her eyes." said Maryweather.

The white robes with bell style sleeves and large sash, that Keyna was wearing, turned light blue. Keyna sighed; this has been going on for the past 10 minuets.

"Red is the perfect color, it goes with her hair." said Flora.

But before she changed the color for the twentieth time Keyna stopped her.

"How about dark purple robes with a dark indigo sash" suggested Keyna.

The fairies exchanged looks then nodded happily.

(Later)

Keyna had finished her training for the day and was heading towards Twilight Town. She was wearing her usual clothes. Her top was a dark grey turtle neck with extra long sleeves that are folded back once, which are a dark crimson underneath. A pair of very loose black pants with a small silver zipper on the front of the right ankle. Hanging on her left hip was a dark crimson strap that had a small kingdom crown hanging on it. Her shoes were a dark crimson with two black straps crossing over. Around her waist was a light gray strap with a matching color bag on her left side, handing on the bottom as a small Paupu fruit charm. And around her neck was her father's necklace.

'Man it's been years since I've been here.' thought Keyna as she stepped off the star covered train. "I wonder how Hayner, Pennce and Olette are doing.'

Keyna knew that those three still hung out at the Usual Spot at times, so she made her way over there. But first she went and looked around. Keyna made a quick top at the candy store and bought a couple boxes of chocolate Pocky. (YAY Pocky is the best )

(Back at the tower)

Keyna was sitting on her bed, a piece of Pocky in her mouth, her sketchbook in her lap. She was flipping through her drawings. Some of them were just of one person, others a group. One of Keyna's favorites was the one of Jack Skellington and Sally dancing together. Another was of the Princesses of Heart, minus her mother. Keyna sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. She ate the Pocky and closed her eyes; she sat up, not opening her eyes.

"How did that spell go again" she thought aloud.

Keyna extended her hand, palm facing up. She concentrated for a while; the she felt something cold in her hand. Keyna opened her eyes and was a small star shaped ice shard. She smiled at the star then made it disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all liked it and YAY for Pocky, please review and also NO FLAMES.


	9. Real Battle the return

Hello readers, hope you're enjoying my story please review. NO FLAMES

Chapter 9

It was now December a month after Keyna started her training with Master Yen Sid. Her powers and handing of the Keyblade had improved greatly.

She was returning to the Disney Castle for the weekend. It was Friday morning, but she wasn't going to be picked up until that afternoon. So she was walking around Twilight Town, of course she bought a few boxes of Pocky for the trip home.

The weather was very cold so Keyna was wearing her winter coat. It was an old Organization XIII coat. The hood was hemmed back a bit and the chains on the front were removed.

'Man I hate the cold' thought Keyna as she exhaled and saw her breath

Keyna turned and walked into a small café. The smell of baking sweets and hot drinks greeted her. She walked over to the counter and ordered a cup of hot green tea chai and a small chocolate cupcake. She took her food over to a small table near the door.

She took a small sip of her chai and looked around. Surprisingly there were only a few people in the cozy little café. Keyna took a few bites of her cupcake, and then looked at the clock.

'It's ten o'clock now so I have three and a half hours until the Gummi comes' she thought, then she snapped her fingers 'Dang, I forgot my bag over at Olett's when I slept over.'

Keyna had finished her cupcake and her chai was in a take away cup. She threw out her trash but not her chai and dashed out the door, she almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she said as she looked at the person, but she gasped as the person walked away. 'Was that…? No it can't be" she thought.

Keyna arrived at Olett's house, and thankfully she was home. Keyna didn't stay long after she got her things. She left Olett's and started to walk towards Main Street. Keyna walked over to the Accessory shop to have a look at some of the items. She didn't buy anything.

She finished her chai and threw the cup out. Some people greeted Keyna as she walked down the street; Keyna would smile politely and wave. Then she felt as though someone was following her. Keyna looked around but didn't see anyone. Her pace quickened as the feeling grew worse.

"Who's there" she called as she quickly turned around, eyes wide with fear.

Keyna could hear footsteps, light and quick echoing through the alleyway she was in. Then she heard something flying through the air. Keyna quickly ducked then looked at the weapon that was stuck in the wall.

"Okay who's going around throwing kunai." She yelled as the Keyblade formed in her hands. The blade seemed to know it was going into a fight.

"Well Keyblade mistress you seem to know your weapons very well" called a calm male voice.

Keyna looked around and saw a dark hooded figure, 3 to be exact. She reached up and pulled the kunai for the wall, Keyna was about to throw it when it disappeared. Then it reappeared in the shortest of the three's right hand.

"You should have grabbed her when you bumped into her VII (7)" said the kunai wielding figure.

"It was a public place XII (12), she would have draw to much attention" replied VII

Keyna saw this as a chance to run away, but she barley took four steps when she ran into a giant gray card.

"You guys need to pay attention, she almost got away." Said the third figure

"We know X (10) snapped XII

Keyna turned her back to the card, the Keyblade held in front of her.

"Who are you" she yelled as she slashed the Keyblade through the air.

"Like we're going to tell you" said XII

VII took a step forward and summoned his weapon, a claymore. When Keyna recognized the outfit she gasped. (insert dramatic music here)

"Organization XIII! How can you guys be alive?!" exclaimed Keyna "My father destroyed you all"

No one answered her, but another kunai was thrown at her. Keyna hit kunai with the Keyblade and it landed on the ground with a clang. She charged at VII, she swung the Keyblade, but he blocked her attack with his claymore. VII pushed back with weapon and sent Keyna flying back into the large gray card. Her back slammed agents the card and she slid down to the ground.

'Ow, that really hurt Keyna thought as she slowly stood.

Keyna ran toward X, she was about to hit him when a shearing pain shot through her arm. This caused her to stop, Keyna looked at her left arm and saw a kunai had deeply cut her arm and was stuck in her upper arm, but just the tip. Keyna cried out in pain as she pulled it out from her arm. As soon as the kunai was removed, her whole left arm was numb.

"What the…" she gasped

"Poisoned kunai" replied XII "Nice touch huh."

XII threw another kunai at Keyna, who dodged it. Keyna swung the Keyblade, with her right arm, at XII and hit them in the shoulder. XII fell to the ground; Keyna jumped at VII and was just about to swing the Keyblade at him when a sheering pain shot through her right arm and stomach. X had thrown a razor sharp card at Keyna's arm, which made a deep gash across it. And VII had hit her in the stomach with his claymore.

Keyna couldn't cry out in pain because the wind was knocked out of her. She flew back and into the wall behind her. Keyna's head the wall hard and she fell to the ground. Her eyes were barley open, the last thing she remembered was the Keyblade disappearing and seeing shining black boots, and then she blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW PLEASE; tell me what ya think okay.

Oh and **READ THIS** I now have a deviantART, if you haven't already noticed. I have a link to it in my profile please check it out, I have drawings of my OC and my stories on there too, if you're a member please drop a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews, my kingdom for reviews…what I don't have a kingdom. But still I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW, it can be short or long, good or constructive criticism, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know what you guys think of my writing.

So last time Keyna was taken by the Organization, what do they want with her, how are they still alive, and will you review? WHY am I asking you all these question when I already know the answers insert evil laughter and I'm not telling. But do know the answer to one of them.

Chapter 10

"Is she awake yet?" asked a some what chipper male voice.

"No, she's not, so quit asking" hissed another male voice.

Pain, that's what Keyna first woke up to. It started in her stomach, then her head, her right arm, but the worst out of them all was her left arm. It felt as though someone had shredded her arm then burned it. (Oh…lovely;) Keyna gave a low groan of pain as she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey VIII(8) I think she's come to." said the first male

"What was your first clue IX(9)" replied VIII with a sigh.

Keyna's eyes were open only enough to see slightly. She saw two blurred dark figures. One was to her right the other at the foot of the bed she was laying on. Blinding white walls surrounded her. Keyna's eyes were opened half way when she realized who was next to her. She tried to scream but the pain was to much, she just coughed, even that was painful.

"Take it easy will ya." said VIII

"Please…don't…hurt me" Keyna begged in a very small weak voice.

"We promise we won't" said IX

Keyna's fear filled eyes darted between the two then she relaxed, not that she really had a choice.

"Now that you're awake I can get to work on your wounds." Said IX

Keyna watched as IX walked to her left. But Keyna was surprised to see that he had a sphere of water floating in his hands. The water streamed out and wrapped around Keyna's left arm. She hissed in pain as the water cleaned her wound.

(Later)

VIII and IX walked out of the room Keyna was in and locked it. IX sighed as he saw another Organization member walk down the hallway.

"What do you want Saix" asked VIII

"Axel remember we have to use numbers" said IX

"Demyx you just said my name" said Axel with a sigh as he removed his hood.

"Uh…whops…heh, heh" replied Demyx as he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled down his hood.

Saix shook his head and sighed angrily.

"Superior wants to know what the girl's condition is." asked Saix

"She's stable, but it was hard to convince Larxene for the antidote, for that poison she used. The Keyblade Mistress probably would never have woken up, no thanks to her (Larxene)" replied Axel

Saix looked at the pyro then said "You have five day to build up the girl's strength, Superior wants to meet the Keyblade Mistress."

"Five Day! That's impossible, and she just woke up!" exclaimed Demyx "She won't be able to move with all the pain she's in."

Saix ignored the hydro's comment and walked away. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes at Saix.

Come on Demyx we better check up on her." said Axel as he motioned for the other Nobody to follow.

(Later that night)

Keyna laid awake in the dimly lit room. The only source of light was from a fire ball being tossed back and forth between Axel's hands. Of course Demyx and Axel had there hoods up. Keyna hasn't spoken to the two since she woke up, but that didn't stop Demyx fro trying to talk to her.

"So what kind of music do you listen to, because I could play some of your favorite songs if you want." he asked happily.

Keyna looked at the hydro and sighed then looked away. Axel shook his head at the chipper Nobody's attempt of conversation.

"The Keyblade Mistress doesn't want to talk IX" he sighed.

"My name is Keyna, nothing else." she croaked in a weak angry voice. Keyna winced in pain and coughed slightly.

"Hey take it easy, you need to rest." said Demyx "The medicine won't work unless you do."

Keyna glared at Demyx "Why should I trust you two. You're both part of Organization XIII. I'm still trying to figure out how you guys are alive again. For all I know, you're waiting or me to fall asleep, then attack me.

"Don't you think we would have attacked you by now, you to weak to defend yourself. Anyway we have orders to protect you." Replied Axel

"Yea right!" exclaimed Keyna in the loudest voice she could "Protect me yea right, after three other members almost killed me."

"Hey, you have no idea how many other Organization members want you dead. We're stuck in here treating your wounds and making sure no one tries to kill you" snapped Axel, the ball of fire in his and growing larger.

"VIII calm down, you shouldn't yell at her" stated Demyx "why don't you go I'll take care of her."

"Gladly" replied Axel as he stormed out of the room

Demyx sighed as he watched the pyro, then he looked at Keyna.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, at times he can be so childish." he sighed as he lit a candle

"No your not." sighed Keyna as she looked away.

Demyx shook his head "Get some rest Keyna, you'll need it."

Keyna ignored Demyx and looked at the ceiling.

'I wonder if Uncle Riku knows what happened?" she thought

(In Twilight Town)

"Keyna where are you!" yelled Riku, a look of panic on his face.

Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto all looked at him.

"Riku maybe she's in another world." stated Goofy for the tenth time.

"NO! She wouldn't leave without telling someone." replied Riku.

Donald, Mickey and Goofy all sighed and shook their heads. Pluto on the other hand was busy sniffing the ground for any trace of the girl. The yellow dog let out two loud barks altering his owner and friends he found something. The four ran over to Pluto, hope could some what be seen in their faces.

"What is it boy?" asked Mickey

Pluto walked down the street not lifting his head, the four followed close behind. Pluto lead them down an alley way then stopped, the group gasped. The walls of the alleyway were covered in battle scars, some traces of blood were on the walls and ground. Riku searched the alleyway franticly, pushing over trash cans and throwing boxes everywhere.

"Riku we found something." called Donald.

Riku ran over to the mage and saw he was holding a light gray, almost silver card. Designs covered one side while the other showed it was the Ace of Spades.

"Why does this card look familiar" thought aloud Riku.

Then Riku noticed that one edge had blood on it.

"Oh please let her be safe." He begged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW PLEASE T-T pweeze sniff I love review so please leave one. Hope you liked the chapter.


	11. Finally Asleep

sigh Still no reviews, do you guys like my story or not, (pouts) please review, they make me very happy.

Chapter 11

Demyx sat in a chair across from the bed Keyna laid in. It has been two days since she was captured.

"So how's your arm today?" asked Demyx as he stood.

"Okay." sighed Keyna not looking at the hydro.

Demyx walked over and gently picked up her right arm.

"Ouch, hey let go of me!" snapped Keyna.

"Sorry, sorry" exclaimed Demyx as he placed her arm gently back on the bed.

"Sheesh IX you're still scared this easily." asked Axel as he walked in.

"Oh great, you're here." hissed Keyna

"Keyna, please." sighed Demyx; trying to calm her. "You mustn't strain yourself, especially if you won't rest."

Keyna sighed and rolled her eyes "What do want from me anyway?"

"Can't tell you, but when you meet Superior in a few days, he may tell you." replied Axel.

"Superior? You mean Xemnas?" asked Keyna

Axel and Demyx exchanged looks, even though they couldn't see each others face, and didn't answer.

"Oh come on, I know who your leader is, my father told me about the Organization before he was killed." sighed Keyna.

"You'll meet him soon, okay." growled Axel, his patients growing thin.

"But Keyna please you must sleep, you truly need it." pleaded Demyx

Keyna slowly shook her head; Axel growled and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Demyx

"To see if XII (12) has a sleeping poison." called Axel.

Fear sprang into Keyna's eyes.

"Please VIII don't" she called.

But Axel was gone; Keyna laid on the bed, watching the door for any signs of the pyro returning. Demyx sighed and walked over to Keyna's bed side.

"I don't think he was joking" he sighed.

Keyna looked at him, a childish fearful look on her face. Even though Keyna couldn't see it, Demyx's face showed sorrow, even though he didn't feel it. He sat in the chair next to her bed and summoned his Sitar. Amazement mixed with the fear as Keyna watched the summoning.

"That's was beautiful" gasped Keyna.

Demyx nodded a thank you and played a couple of notes. Keyna listened carefully, her expression calmed for the first time since he had arrived.

"Do you know the "River Lullaby"? she asked suddenly.

Demyx looked at her, not stopping. "Is that your favorite?"

Keyna gave a small nod "My mother would sing that to me when I was young, before…she was killed."

Demyx thought for a moment then said "Does it go like this?"

Demyx began to play the soft melody. Keyna's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily, almost shoving her face into his, then she winced in pain and clutched her stomach.

Demyx was about to stand, but Keyna raised her next to her to stop him. She gave him a small painful looking grin as to say "I'm alright". Keyna laid back down and Demyx began to play the song, from the beginning. As the song played Keyna whispered the lyrics to the song, about half way through she fell asleep.

"About time." whispered Demyx as he pulled the covers up to Keyna's shoulder.

Axel walked in, a small vial filled with a soft blue colored liquid, in his hand.

"I don't think we're going to need that." whispered Demyx.

Axel looked at Keyna "How did you get her to fall asleep?"

"Well she was afraid of being poisoned, again. So I summoned my sitar and she asked me if I knew the lullaby her mother would sing to her." replied the Hydro.

Axel looked at Keyna then Demyx, who looked back.

"Come on, let's go." whispered Axel.

Demyx walked over to the door and opened it. When he realized Axel wasn't behind him he turned around. Axel was looking at Keyna and the he sighed. He pulled the cork off the top of the vile and drank the liquid inside.

"What the?!" whispered Demyx loudly.

The pyro smirked, even though Demyx couldn't see it, as he ran the back of his gloved hand across him mouth.

"Relax, it was just melted sea-salt ice-cream." he replied.

Demyx shook his head "You wouldn't really poison her, would you."

"Course I would" replied Axel as he walked past the hydro.

Demyx smirked. "You liar, I know wouldn't have." He said quietly to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE review, pretty please, I know I'm asking every chapter, but I really like getting reviews from people, please. Oh and if you like to please check out my other Kingdom Heart fanfic, it called "Feelings of a New Heart."

The song I used for Keyna's lullaby is one of my personal favorites from the movie "The Prine of Eygpt" I hope you liked it too.


	12. Meeting Superior

Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying my story please R&R, NO FLAMES. Thank you

Chapter 12

It was the day Superior wanted to meet Keyna. Demyx and Axel didn't know when but they continued to treat her wounds. So when she did me Superior she wouldn't be in much pain.

"Hey I just noticed IX, I'm wearing different clothes." said Keyna, a worried look appeared on her face.

"Relax, one our female members put them on when you were unconscious, promise, you old clothes were torn and covered blood." replied Demyx.

Keyna wore a black crew neck tank top and a pair of black baggy pants. She gave a small sigh in relief, Demyx smirked. He just finished rewrapping Keyna's left arm and stood.

"You'll be meeting Superior today." he said.

Keyna looked at him "What does he want with me?" she asked for the seventh time that morning.

"We can't tell you." Said Demyx and Keyna in unison, she said it in a mocking tone.

Demyx shook his head at her childishness. Keyna had given Demyx some of her trust since he played the lullaby for her. Anyway Demyx was the only one nice to her. Axel would annoy her to no end. But Demyx would always stop the pyro before Keyna would yell at him and hurt herself.

"So how is your head today?" asked Demyx as he unwrapped the bandages that wrapped around Keyna's head.

Keyna winced slightly and Demyx stopped. She waved her hand and Demyx finished unwrapping her head. On the back of Keyna's head there was a large wound and bruise. Blood was dried in Keyna's hair around the wound.

"Stay still, this may sting but it will clean up the blood." said Demyx.

Keyna gave a very small nod. Demyx formed a sphere of water in his right hand; he gently placed the sphere on the back of Keyna's head. She hissed slightly in pain, but didn't move. The sphere of water turned to a crystal red color, Demyx streamed the water into a small tub that was on the floor next to him. He lightly dabbed around Keyna's wound with a towel. When he finished re-wrapping her head Keyna let out a long sigh.

"Do you know when I'll meet Superior?" asked Keyna

"Demyx shook his head "But I'm sure we'll be given a heads up, so we can get you ready."

Keyna nodded slowly, then there was a knock on the door. It opened and another hooded Organization member stepped in.

"IX a moment" he said

Demyx nodded and walked out into the hallway. He locked the door and started to walk with the other Nobody. About halfway down the hallway Demyx removed hid hood, so did the other member.

"So what is it Xaldin?" asked Demyx.

"Superior wants to meet the girl in a couple of hours. He also wants to know if she can walk." replied Xaldin.

"She's in to much pain to walk, she just started to sit up on her own earlier." explained Demyx.

Xaldin nodded "I'll tell Superior" the teleported away.

Demyx sighed and walked back to the room Keyna was in.

(Later)

Keyna was resting in her room; Demyx had told her about when she'll meet Superior. Axel wasn't in the room because Demyx didn't want to risk Keyna arguing with the pyro and hurting herself.

"What your Superior like?" asked Keyna with her eyes closed.

"He's okay, doesn't yell much" replied Demyx "Don't worry he won't hurt you."

Keyna sighed "I believe you, if anyone else told me that I wouldn't believe them. You're the only one I trust IX"

Keyna smiled, her eyes still closed. Just then the doors flew open. Keyna's eyes snapped open, in the doorway stood and Organization member.

"Ever heard of knocking VII (7)?" asked Demyx

Saix growled at the hydro, Demyx backed away, not looking at the berserker.

Saix walked over to Keyna "Get up, Superior wants to see you." he demanded.

"VII she ca-" started Demyx but Saix turned to face him, which silenced him (Demyx).

Keyna slowly sat up, not taking her eyes off of Saix. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Keyna's bare feet brushed the cold floor gently, the she slowly stood. Pain shot through her stomach and she fell back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Demyx

Not moving Keyna gave him a thumbs up. Quickly Saix grabbed her wrist and pulled Keyna up. She cried out in pain but Saix ignored her. Demyx was too afraid of Saix to speak. Said pushed Keyna into the hallway. A few minuets later Saix, Demyx and Keyna were all standing in font of two large doors. The doors opened and the three entered a large white (no surprise there) room with thirteen tall thrones, which were all filled but four.

Saix pushed Keyna to the floor in front of one. She didn't move but her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach. Her teeth were clenched tight, not a sound came from her.

'Don't cry, don't show them weakness.' Keyna told herself.

"VII I thought I told you to be gentle with her." came a slick calm voice.

"My apologies…Superior" hissed Saix from his throne

The doors opened and one of the missing Organization members walked in.

"You guys started without me." he called

"Just take you seat VIII." snapped another male voice.

Axel didn't move and stood next to Demyx. Superior watched the pyro carefully.

"Keyblade Mistress-" he started

"Keyna…nothing else" she hissed.

"Sorry…Keyna, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." finished Superior "And how the Organization is alive."

"No, it never crossed my mind." Sarcastically replied Keyna (man she just want to be killed doesn't she) as she looked up, glaring at the hooded figure that sat in the throne in front of her.

"Well the Nobodies around you are the original Organization XIII, but I am there new leader" continued Superior "Xemnas is gone, and I took his place."

"That still doesn't explain how you are all alive, how?" asked Keyna as she motioned slowly towards the other eleven hooded Nobodies in the room.

"Keyna, your father told you that each Organization member controlled an element, correct." asked Superior.

Keyna didn't say anything but nodded slightly.

"You see, I control death, bring those that have died back to life." he explained "Just not the ones that have died my hand."

Superior's hands glowed a deathly blood red and long slender talons grew from his finger tips. The glow faded but the talons remained a blood red. (Whoa he was being literal) Keyna's eyes widened in fear, Superior noticed this.

"I won't arm you." he said.

"Then let me go!" snapped Keyna as she slowly stood.

Ignoring the pain that shot through her stomach, Keyna stood there glaring at him.

"A strong will, just like your father." smirked Superior "Your mother was the same."

"You knew my parents." gasped Keyna.

"You could say that." he replied.

Keyna's hands balled into fists "What do you want with me." she screamed.

Silver and gold sparks could be seen forming around her hand. Superior noticed this and stood on his throne. He jumped down and landed gracefully on the floor. He reached out and grabbed both of Keyna's wrists and held tem tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he hissed in her ear.

Superior's long talons wrapped around Keyna's wrists and started to shock her. Keyna cried out in pain as the red sparks surrounded her. Superior released her and stepped back, Keyna stumbled forward and started to fall. Demyx caught her before she hit the floor; Keyna was still awake but barley. Superior was gone and so were the others, but Axel had stayed.

"Come on, we better take her back to her room." he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY new chapter starts the dance to Hare Hare Yukai (yes I know that dance, lol) Yea I know I've updated this story…like, counts …3…times, I think. Well please review and NO FLMAES


	13. Superior's Name

So how the story folks, good? Hope so, please R&R and NO FLAMES.

Chapter 13

"You said he wouldn't hurt me." cried Keyna as tears streamed down her face.

Axel was carrying Keyna back to her room, Demyx walked next to him.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself, trying to summon the Keyblade." replied Axel in with a growl.

Keyna glared up at the pyro's hooded face, and then looked at Demyx.

"It's true Keyna, you did bring this on yourself." Sighed Demyx as he opened the door to Keyna's room.

Keyna sighed with a small pout as Axel gently placed her on her bed. The pyro stepped back and walked towards the door.

"Thank you VIII" called Keyna, trying to be nice to the pyro for a change.

Axel stopped but only for a second and continued to walk. Demyx sat in the chair next to the bed and very gently picked up Keyna's left arm.

"Let's see what he did to you." he said in a soft voice.

Around Keyna's wrist was a dark red band that look as if it were a part of her skin. Demyx shook his head and streamed water around her wrist. Keyna sighed as the cool water touched her skin.

"Fell better?" asked Demyx

"Much, thanks" replied Keyna with a small smile.

Demyx looked at her "You should smile more often, even though your in a bad situation, a smile can make things a bit better."

Keyna smiled again and nodded. Demyx gave a fake laugh that almost sounded real.

"I haven't seen Superior use this ability in a while, last time he did it was to control VII after he went crazy." Said Demyx as he streamed water around Keyna's other wrist.

"What are they?" she asked referring to the bands

"They're ringlets that restrain a person's ability. The may disable your ability of summoning the Keyblade and casting spells."

Keyna sighed and looked at her wrist and chuckled "It looks like someone painted a red stripe around my wrist." she said trying to lighten the mood

"It does…you better get some rest Keyna, you've had a big day." said Demyx as he summoned his sitar.

(Later)

Axel was walking down the hallway toward the throne room. He arrived at the doors and opened them.

"What do you want VIII" growled Saix from his throne.

"Nothing to do with you Saix" snapped Axel s he removed his hood. "I'm here to talk to Xenos."

Axel turned to look at the hooded Superior. Xenos jumped from his throne and stood in front of Axel, his arms crossed.

"I'm listening" said Xenos calmly.

"What was that back there?" growled Axel "She wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone, you went too far."

"I felt threatened, I was only defending my self." replied Xenos.

"I know that's a lie, you just wanted to put those things on her" snapped Axel

"Why do you care what happens to her anyway VIII?" asked Xaldin

Axel glared at the Whirlwind Lancer, but didn't answer.

"Enough, VIII go and tell the girl and IX that when she is strong enough she is allowed to wander the castle." said Xenos

Axel glared at Superior but nodded slightly and walked away, not saying anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**PLEASE READ **_I have a DeviantART and I have drawings of my OCs and other things please check it out and tell me what you think of my art by either commenting there if you have an account or PM/review me here on fanfiction.

So does anyone have any ideas WHY Axel is being so defensive of Keyna? Any idea let me know in a review. NO FLAMES


	14. Even a little hope

Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and sorry for no description of Xenos, later his look will be revealed.

Chapter 14

Keyna was sitting on her bed listening to Demyx play his sitar. Music notes made of water danced around the room. Keyna's eyes were wide with amazement.

"That was beautiful IX" she said as she gently fell back onto her bed.

Then there was a knock on the door and Axel walked in. For the first time since she's been at the Organization, Keyna didn't glare at him.

"Look like your feeling better" Axel said as he walked over to Demyx.

Keyna nodded happily, glad that she wasn't arguing with the pyro.

"Hey I have some good news." said Axel. "Superior (Keyna growled at the mention of his name) is allowing you to walk around the castle when your better."

Keyna sat up quickly, which wasn't a good idea, she started to fall backwards. Axel caught her and laid her down gently. A small blush formed on Keyna's cheeks, Axel did notice this but pretended not to.

"Take it easy will ya, you may be better but if you keep doing stuff like that you'll never get better all the way. Got it Memorized. (woo, Axel's famous quote lol)" sighed Axel as he stood, a small unnoticeable fake smile on his face.

Keyna sat up slowly this time and looked at the two Nobodies "How big is this place?"

"Pretty big, IX got lost on his first time walking around alone." replied Axel as he motioned to the Melodious Nocturne

"Hey! So did you." whined Demyx in a small childish voice

"Yea once, you on the other hand got lost ten times." replied Axel calmly.

Keyna gave a small chuckle and smiled.

(Disney Castle)

"Where? Where have I seen this card before?" screamed Riku as he threw Luxord's card to the floor.

Riku fell to his knees, his hands placed gently on them.

"Riku you need to relax, you're too stressed out." sighed the King "You need sleep"

"No! I'm not going to stop looking for her. There's still hope." Snapped Riku as he gripped the floor in anger

"Riku, we looked everywhere, and it's not like we're giving up" replied the King as he walked over to Riku

"I haven't been this worried since Kairi disappeared a few years after she and Sora got married (Yea, third time she's gotten lostsigh)" he whispered "That time was the worst out of them all."

"Why?" asked Mickey

"Sora didn't know until I told him" replied Riku

(Flashback)

"_Where can she be, we haven't found anything that could lead us to her" sighed Riku as he paced back and forth._

_Sora watched his best friend, he sighed and walked over._

"_Riku calm down, we'll find her, don't worry she's safe." he said._

"_How can you tell?" asked Riku in an angry tone._

"_I just do, anyway she can take care of herself too." replied Sora_

"_It's not only Kairi I'm worried about" snapped Riku_

"_Who else is missing?" asked Sora_

"_She's pregnant Sora! She told me a week ago. Kairi was afraid to tell you; she's been pregnant for a month and fighting won't be good for her or you're child." almost yelled Riku._

_Sora didn't say anything, and then he looked at Riku._

(End Flashback)

"He told me 'If you still have hope, even if it's small don't give up'" finished Riku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how ya like it? Good, Bad hope not please, pretty please review and NO FLAMES


	15. Promise to protect

Aw thank you everyone, to those that reviewed hugs reviewers glad your enjoying my story. Please continue to review and as always NO FLAMES

Chapter 15

"You ready to check out the castle?" asked Demyx

It has been over a week since Keyna was kidnapped. She and Demyx got along very well, Axel…well at least the two stopped arguing.

"Sure, you'll stay with me right?" replied Keyna

"Promise, now here take these." said Demyx as he handed Keyna a pair of dark gray rubber soled slippers.

Keyna put them on and slowly stood. No pain shot through her stomach, arm or head, but of course she still had to take it easy. Keyna took a couple of steps towards Demyx and smiled.

"Here, it gets a little cold in here" said Demyx as he gave Keyna her dark gray turtle neck shirt. (The one she wears for normal clothing)

Keyna carefully pulled that on and followed Demyx into the hallway.

"So where would you like to go?" asked Demyx

Keyna thought for a moment "Do you have a library?"

"Do we!" replied Demyx "There are so many book to choose from, I my self like really funny books"

Demyx showed Keyna where the library was and the two walked in.

"Oh my…it's beautiful." gasped Keyna her eyes wide.

The library was huge; bookshelves lined the walls, filled with different books of sizes, colors and types. On one wall to their (Demyx and Keyna) right was a small fire place, in a small semi-circle around it there were five armchairs. In the middle of the chairs there was a table and behind each armchair was a lamp.

"There are a huge variety of books, even mangas" explained Demyx.

Keyna gasped and clapped her hand together happily.

"Come on we can come back later, you must be hungry." said Demyx as he pulled Keyna's sleeve gently

Keyna followed the hydro through the hallways and arrived at the kitchen. The two entered and saw another hooded Organization member in there. Keyna quickly hid behind Demyx, gripping his coat.

"Relax Keyna." said Demyx with a small chuckle as he looked under his arm at her. "That's III (3) he won't hurt you."

Xaldin looked up and nodded to the two. Demyx sat Keyna at one of the tables and walked into the kitchen area.

"So what are you hungry for?" asked Demyx

"It doesn't matter, I'll eat anything" replied Keyna with a small shrug.

"Aww, come on I'll make you something" pouted Demyx "Anything at all"

"No, don't worry anything is fine." replied Keyna with a small smile.

Demyx sighed in defeat "Fine how about some soup."

After she ate Keyna and Demyx walked back to the library. When they arrived Demyx showed Keyna the different sections.

"Any particular book you are looking for" asked a low monotone voice

Keyna jumped in surprise while Demyx turned around. A hooded Organization member stood behind them.

"Not for me VI (6), Keyna what about you?" replied Demyx.

"Um…I was just starting this one book a little while ago" said Keyna as she looked at Zexion (- heh, heh Zexion-)

Keyna told him the book's title and gave a small smile. The Cloaked Schemer was gone but returned a moment later, the book held in his arms.

"Here" was all he said as he handed the book to Keyna.

Keyna took it and smiled "Thank you" she said with a small bow.

Zexion didn't say anything and walked away."

"Uh…is he-?" asked Keyna as she trailed off watching him walked away.

"Don't worry he's always like that." replied Demyx

Keyna looked at Demyx, the hydro motioned for her to follow. The two walked out of the library.

"So where do you want to go now?" he asked

"Back to my room, you can show me around tomorrow, I'm a little tiered." replied Keyna with a small smile.

(Later)

Keyna was lying on her bed, sound asleep her book rested on her stomach. The door opened and Axel walked in, his hood was up. He walked over to Keyna and saw she was asleep.

Axel shook his head as he gently picked up the book, making sure not to loose Keyna's place. He put the small slip of paper she was using as a bookmark and placed the book on the floor.

"I know you're standing behind me IX" whispered Axel.

The pyro turned around and saw a hooded Demyx.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine, just fell asleep." replied Axel as he covered Keyna with a blanket.

"Um…VIII can I ask you something?" asked Demyx.

"You just did" sighed Axel "Go a head."

Demyx motioned for Axel to follow him into the hallway. When they were in the hallway the two removed their hoods.

"Why do you care for Keyna so much?"

Axel glared at the hydro but answered. "It's my way of repaying her mother (he never got a chance to say sorry) And I also made a promise to "_Her_" that I would protect Keyna."

"So you were picking on her to hide this?" asked Demyx.

Axel nodded "And if you tell Keyna any of this. I'll make you days a living nightmare." growled Axel with a glare as a ball of fire formed in his hand.

"Okay, okay promise." whimpered Demyx as he held his hands up in defense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So can anyone guess to Axel made the promise to? Anyone?

Demy: Oh I know i-it's-

Me: (Covered Demy's mouth with duct tape) Hush, the reviewers have to guess. Right Axel

Axel: Yep, so review Got it memorized

Me: So let me know any guesses okay got it memorized

Axel: Hey that's my line

Me: to bad (sticks tongue at Axel)


	16. Living to the promise

So how's everyone enjoying my KH story so far, no one guessed last chapter well you still have a chance, the answer won't be revealed till later.

Chapter 16

It was the next morning; Keyna was still asleep in her room. She was curled up into a little ball, a peaceful look on her face. Keyna groaned as her eyes opened slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and gently stretched.

'Must have fallen asleep while reading.' she though.

Keyna slipped out of bed she put on her slippers and walked over to the door. She turned the door knob and noticed it was unlocked.

'Either I'm allowed to wander the castle on my own or there is someone guarding the door.' thought Keyna.

She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Keyna looked into he hallway, on one was there. Keyna smiled as she walked into the hallway.

'I wonder what time it is.' she thought as she tuned down a hallway 'Probably early, looks like no one is awake.'

Keyna remembered from the other day how to get from the library to the kitchen. She walked towards the library and stopped in front of the door. The she headed towards the kitchen.

She arrived at the kitchen and looked inside, no one was there. Keyna walked in and started to make something to eat.

(Later)

Keyna was walking out of the kitchen. She had just finished eating and wanted to get back to her room quickly. Keyna started to walk towards the library when she saw an Organization member.

Keyna quickly looked down and walked faster. When she turned a corner she looked behind her.

"Good they didn't follow me." sighed Keyna

"Guess again" hissed a male voice behind her.

Keyna was about to scream but the Organization member grabbed her by the throat. He pinned Keyna to the wall next to her. Keyna grabbed the male's wrist, trying to either scratch him or pull his hand off her throat.

"Please…let go." she croaked.

All he did was release her throat and pin her to the wall with his lower arm.

"Alright, you asked for it." growled Keyna

Silver and gold sparks started to form around Keyna's left hand. But the sparks quickly turned a deathly red. Keyna yelped in pain, she tried summoning the Keyblade again, but the pain doubled.

"Nice try, but that won't work." the Organization member said.

"Leave her alone II (2)" growled another male voice.

Xigbar looked up and saw the other standing a few yards away.

"Stay out of this, this is none of your business VIII" snapped Xigbar.

"VIII help me…please." screamed Keyna as she looked at the pyro fear written all over her face.

Axel looked at Keyna then at Xigbar. The pyro took a couple steps backwards. Keyna's fear grew more, while Xigbar smirked.

"Now Keyblade mistress" he said as he looked at Keyna.

Suddenly fast paced footsteps could be heard. Axel was running towards the two. He jumped up and kicked Xigbar in the head. This caused the Freeshooter to fly sideways. Axel quickly grabbed Keyna's wrist and pull her close to his side, not letting go of her wrist.

"Her name is Keyna." He hissed

Xigbar stood slowly and glared at the pyro. Light purple sparks started to form in Xigbar's hands.

"Keyna get behind me." whispered Axel, his voice almost in a growl.

"What?" asked Keyna

"Just do it" growled Axel as he pulled her behind him.

Xigbar had just finished summoning his guns and was pointing one at Axel and Keyna.

"You are so going to pay for that VIII." he growled.

Keyna let out a small whimper as she rubbed her throat, eyes wide with fear. Axel quickly looked at her then back at Xigbar. The pyro held his hands crossed in front of himself, palms facing Xigbar. A sphere of fire formed in the center of his palm and morphed to the shape of a chakram. Axel grabbed that with his right hand and pulled it to his side. The second chakram was floating in front of the pyro; he grabbed that one with his left hand.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me." growled Axel as he prepared to fight.

Xigbar fired a shot at Axel, who quickly spun his chakram and deflected the laser. Axel sent on of his chakrams flying at Xigbar. It stopped just at his throat, one of the points barely touching his throat. Axel jerked his hand empty hand back slightly and the chakram flew slowly back to its owner. Xigbar, who had fallen to the floor in fear, was looking up at Axel and Keyna.

"Leave…her…alone" Axel growled slowly to make sure each word got to the Freeshooter.

The pyro turned to face Keyna after Xigbar left. Keyna stood there holding her throat, tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and started to cry harder. Then Keyna felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Axel kneeling in front of her.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room." he sighed as he placed his gloved hand on her tear stained cheek.

Keyna gasped at the gentle touch; as soon as she gasped Axel quickly withdrew his hand and stood.

"Cone on." he said as he motioned for her to follow.

Keyna took a ragged breath and followed the pyro.

"Thank you VIII" she whispered loud enough for Axel hear.

Axel didn't look at her "Next time, wait until either IX or I come to get you."

Keyna nodded slowly.

(Later)

Keyna sat on her bed Indian style reading the book she had checked out from the library. Her eyes began to droop slightly but she snapped them open. She looked up and saw Axel sitting in a chair that was leaning against the wall; the two front legs were lifted off the floor. Axel had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his head was slumped forward.

'Is he asleep?' thought Keyna as she looked at the pyro.

Keyna quietly walked over to Axel, she bent down slightly still looking at him. She looked up trying to see under Axel's hood, no luck. Keyna bit her lip as she kneeled next to Axel and reached towards his hood. She gently took a hold of the edges and slowly moved it back.

"Don't even think about it." said Axel calmly. (Darn so close, maybe next time Keyna)

Keyna yipped and jumped back, a blush forming on her cheeks. Axel allowed the chair to fall on all four legs and stood. He adjusted his hood and looked at her.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" asked Axel

Keyna looked at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I only saw up to here." stated Keyna as she placed her index finger under her nose. "Why do you guys wear that anyway?"

"Superior makes us." replied Axel "It's not like we want to."

"Then don't wear it; I won't tell" Keyna suggested as she placed her index finger over her lips.

"Nice try, but no luck." Sighed Axel

Keyna pouted "At least tell me your name…please." She asked with a goofy, childish grin.

Axel gave a small fake laugh "Man you never give up, but again nice try, but no go."

Keyna sighed and walked towards her bed and sat on it. The she allowed her upper body to fall back so she was laying down.

"My dad told me a lot about the Organization members." she said, changing the subject. ""Well the ones he fought. He told me that each controlled an element and different a Nobody."

Axel picked up the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Keyna. He placed the chair at the foot of the bed and sat down.

"So far I've seen fire, water, and what ever the "Boss's" element is." Sighed Keyna "I think I've seen the Organization member that controls time, but I'm not sure."

"Oh yea, what make you say that?" asked Axel

"When I fought the three in Twilight Town, no one outside the alleyway made a sound." Replied Keyna as she pushed her upper body up so she was being supported by her elbows. "And no one tried to save me."

Axel looked at Keyna; she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey VIII, what element did Roxas control?" asked Keyna "My dad rarely talked about Roxas."

"Roxas…he…he controlled light. His nic-name was 'The Key of Density'" replied Axel, his voice sounded sad.

Just then the door opened and Demyx walked in. Axel quickly stood and rushed towards the door.

"What's wrong VIII?" asked Demyx as the pyro rushed past him.

Axel didn't stop until he was in the hallway. Demyx had closed the door and was looking at Axel.

"I-I'm going to see 'them'" was all he said

"We should tell her." replied Demyx

"No, not yet…just…not yet." sighed Axel before he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

insert evil laughter Heh, Heh, so what's the secret Demy and Axel (huggles Axel) are keeping from the Keyblade mistress.

Keyna: THAT"S KEYNA, sheesh.

Me: sorry --, so Axy any hints for the reader/reviewers?

Axel: Maybe…

Me: Aw be nice.

Axel: Why?

Me: because.

Axel: Because why?

Demy:sigh(covers Keyna's ears) while these two bicker like that, please review with any guesses to what the secret is and who Axel made the promise to, Thanks.


	17. Past Nightmare

Hey all, hope you're enjoying my story, please continue with the reviews and allas always, NO FLAMESthanks

Hey all, hope you're enjoying my story, please continue with the reviews and allas always, NO FLAMESthanks

Chapter17

Axel stepped through the portal and stood in front of a dark red door; he knocked on it twice and waited.

"Come in Axel." called a soft female voice from inside the room.

Axel opened the door and walked into the large white room. Standing near the large window was a small figure dressed in a white Organization coat with gold chains and zipper, her hood was up.

"She was asking about Roxas." sighed the pyro, referring to Keyna.

What did she asked?" replied the female

"What element he controlled." sighed Axel "I told her."

The female turned and looked at Axel. She stared at his face into his bright green eyes.

"There's something else…isn't there?" she asked

Axel nodded "Xigbar attacked her earlier. Don't worry she's safe, I got there just in time."

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over her heart. Then a dark portal appeared next to her. Another Organization member walked through, they were dressed in the normal black coat.

"Axel, it's good to see you." the voice was male.

Axel smirked at the new comer.

"So what's up?" asked the hooded Organization member.

(Later)

Axel stood in front of Keyna's door; he slowly opened it and walked into the dimly lit room. Axel could faintly see Demyx sitting in the chair next to Keyna's bed. The hydro was playing his Sitar, a gently melody drifted from the large instrument. Keyna, who was asleep, had a peaceful look on her face as she laid on her bed. Axel walked over to the two; Demyx looked up when he noticed the pyro.

"Hey, I'll keep an eye on her." whispered Axel

Demyx nodded a thank you and walked towards the door. Axel sat in the chair, a lot running through his mind. Axel looked over at Keyna; fear was all over her face. The pyro stood and gently shook Keyna's shoulder.

"Keyna, wake up…it's only a nightmare." He said, trying to wake her.

Keyna's blue eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up panting and sweating. She noticed Axel next to her and quickly hugged him around the neck. This surprised Axel, but he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Keyna's shoulder

"What happened?" asked Axel in a soothing voice.

"I-I thought he wasn't g-going to make it." she sobbed "They were fighting and-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Axel calmly

"Roxas and Uncle Riku were fighting a-and Roxas was losing. Uncle Riku was just about to hit Roxas with the Oblivion." she hugged Axel closer "Then I woke up."

Axel sighed and gently pushed the girl back. Keyna was taking deep ragged breaths, trying to calm down. Axel kept his hand on Keyna's shoulders, he looked at her, worry was on his face (even thought he couldn't feel it)

"Did your father tell you about Riku's past?" asked Axel

Keyna nodded "He allowed the darkness to over take over his heart, then he became Xenort's Heartless." She took a deep breath "The he helped DiZ capture Roxas."

"Well you're dream sounds a lot like when Riku was trying to capture Roxas, so he(Roxas) could be returned to Sora." explained Axel "You okay?" asked Axel

Keyna took another deep breath and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(stares at Axel, smirking)

Axel: WHAT?

Me: that was cute Axe-kun

Axel: what was?

Me: aw you know

Axel:(pout) shut up.

Me: aw Axel's embarrassed, Kawaii desu ne (How Cute) glomps Axel Please reviewNO FLAMES, So can anyone guess the "name-less" Organization member? review with you guess.


	18. Snow of saddness and happiness

So…Thank you to all that reviewed, they make me very happy please continue to. And as always NO FLAMES.

Chapter 18

"Come on, put this on, Superior is allowing you outside the castle." aid Demyx "happily" as he tossed Keyna a long black coat.

Keyna caught it and pulled it on.

"What happened to my old coat?" she asked when she noticed it was a new Organization coat.

"It was torn to shreds Keyna, and covered in your blood." explained Demyx.

"Keyna sighed as she followed Demyx through the castle. The two arrived outside, snow covered the ground. Keyna stopped and turned to walk back inside but Demyx stopped her.

"What's wrong?" asked Demyx.

"I-I hate the snow." whispered Keyna loud enough for him to hear. "Ever since I was little."

"Why, it won't hurt you." slightly chuckled Demyx

Keyna looked at the hydro "It reminds me of the day my parents were killed"

"Oh…sorry." apologized Demyx

"It's alright…you probably didn't know." sighed Keyna as she sat on the snow covered step.

Demyx sat next to her and looked at her. "I didn't know when they were killed. So…it happened in the winter."

Keyna nodded "More like the fall really, on Destiny Island it can snow either in the fall or winter." Keyna scooped a small pile of snow between her gloved hands. "All I remember after I came to was Uncle Riku carrying me outside, the snow on the ground was red with blood."

Demyx placed his hand on Keyna shoulder which caused her to look at his hooded face.

"But you don't have to hate it." he said "Sure it may bring bad memories, but you could always make good ones too."

Keyna smiled at Demyx and nodded "You're right."

Keyna threw a mall pile of snow at Demyx and it hit him in the shoulder. Demyx scooped a pile of snow in his hands; Keyna saw this and ran down the steps, screaming with laughter. Demyx threw the snow at Keyna, and it hit her in the back.

Keyna already had a snowball in her hand and she threw it. But it didn't hit Demyx. At that very moment a portal opened and a hooded Organization member walked out and was hit with the snowball. (Uh, oh Keyna is going to get it now.)

"Uh…oh." gasped Keyna as she covered her mouth with her hands.

The Organization member turned to face Keyna, who was blushing deeply.

"Did you tell her to hit me IX?" he asked.

"Heh, no VIII the snowball was aimed for me." replied Demyx (If you though it wasn't Axel let me know, lol)

Keyna sighed with relief "Sorry VIII didn't know you were going to be there, it's not like I can tell where you guys will appear or anything."

"It's alright" replied Axel as he waved his hand "It's just…"

"What?" asked Demyx and Keyna in unison.

Axel didn't say anything. Then out of no where he threw a snowball at Keyna, which hit her in the head.

"Payback" smirked Axel.

(Later)

Demyx, Axel and Keyna were all sitting in the kitchen. Keyna had a cup of hot tea; Demyx had the same, while Axel had nothing.

"You guys cheated, you had IX on your side." growled Keyna with a small pout.

"Well it was still even teams, VIII didn't do anything." replied Demyx

"Hey I hate getting hit with anything that's cold." snapped Axel

"Or wet, or any liquid at that matter." sighed Demyx.

Axel hit Demyx on the head with his fist and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey I was only telling the truth." pouted Demyx

Keyna giggled at the two's child-ness "You two." she sighed then asked "Would I be allowed to go to other worlds at all?"

Demyx and Axel stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Well…I could ask, but I'm sure soon, as long as one of us is with you." replied Axel "and you be have."

Keyna took a sip of her tea looking away from the two. Then she smiled and gave a small laugh. "I'll try"

(Later)

Keyna sat in her room on her bed reading. She let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Finished." she sighed as she closed her book letting out anoth small yawn

"Well you're a fast reader." said a voice

Keyna jumped and gasped in surprise. She looked up and saw the owner of the voice in the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that." they said as they walked towards Keyna.

"Oh, VIII, you scared me, it's alright." sighed Keyna as she placed her hand over her fast beating heart.

Axel walked over towards Keyna and sat in the chair next to her bed. Keyna looked at Axel, a curious look on her face.

"So what's up?" she asked as she hugged her pillow.

Axel took oou a bag that was on his back and dropped it on Keyna's bed.

"I think this is yours" he said as he motioned towards the bag.

Keyna looked at the gray bag then at Axel then again at the bag.

"My stuff" she gasped as she snatched the bag

"Took ya long enough." sighed Axel

Keyna ignored the pyro and opened her bag and began to go through her belongings.

"Clothes, pajamas, hair brush…" she said as she scattered the things around. "My sketch book, oh thank goodness" she gasped as she hugged the book close. "and my belt bag."

Keyna quickly opened the small light gray bag and check to see if everything was there.

"It's all here." she sighed happily "But…my father's necklace."

The sound of a chain being shaken caught Keyna's attention. She looked up and saw Axel holding the crown necklace towards her.

"Thank you." she whispered as she took it and put it on.

"No problem." replied Axel "Can I see?"

Keyna noticed Axel was pointing to her sketchbook. she nodded as she handed the book to him. The pyro took it and slowly flipped through the book, carefully looking at each drawing.

"Pretty good, I really like this one." said Axel as he held up Keyna's sketchbook, the picture of Namine being shown.

"It's not finished, but thanks." thanked Keyna with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw, again you were so sweet to Keyna in this chapter Axe-kun.

Axel- Shut up, I made a promise to-

me-tackles Axel to the ground NO! bad Axel, don't ruin the story.

Axel-FINE, then GET OFF ME!

me-sits up happy now.

Axel-glares at me

me-face palm right…sorry.

Axel/me-please review and as always NO FLAMES

Axel- but I like flames

me-not these Axe-kun, these are bad flames.


	19. Drawing identities

Hey all thanks for all the review, keep them coming, as always NO FLAMES

Hey all thanks for all the review, keep them coming, as always NO FLAMES.

Chapter 19Keyna and Demyx sat outside on the steps of Castle Oblivion. There was only a little snow left on the ground.

"How about now?" asked Demyx as he twitched slightly.

"No not yet. I'll let you know when you can move." Keyna sighed as she looked up from her sketchbook. "I'm almost done."

Keyna continued drawing the hooded Demyx. The hydro had seen Keyna's drawings and begged her to draw him with his sitar.

"Keyna my leg fell asleep." whined Demyx as his leg twitched.

"Just hold on okay." sighed Keyna "Just…about…Done."

Demyx sighed and stood to wake his leg up.

"Let me see, let me see." begged Demyx as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay calm down." laughed Keyna

Keyna turned her sketch book so Demyx could see. In the drawing Demyx sat on the steps his sitar rested in his lap.

"Keyna I love it." gasped Demyx as he hugged her tightly.

"Aw, no problem, but uh…IX, I can breathe." Keyna chuckled

(In castle Oblivion)

"You should draw XIII." suggested Demyx

"Would he want me to?" asked Keyna as she looked up at the hydro.

"Oh yea defiantly, he really likes your drawings." replied Demyx.

"Did he really say that?" asked Keyna "He said I was pretty good and that he liked the drawing of Namine."

"I'll go get him okay." said Demyx as he opened the door to Keyna's room

(Later)

Keyna was sitting on her bed, sketchbook in her lap. Axel was sitting in the chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His chakrams rested next to him on the floor, leaning agents the chair's legs.

"You're a lot better then IX, he wouldn't stop moving." Keyna said with a small smile.

Axel didn't move but Keyna could tell he was smirking under his hood.

"VIII you can take a brake okay." said Keyna as she placed her sketchbook on her bed.

Axel walked over and saw the in-complete drawing.

"Hey that's really good." he aid as he reached for the book.

Keyna snatched it before Axel got it.

"Not yet VIII, it's nit finished." explained Keyna as she waved her index finger at the pyro.

"Aw come on, you let me see your drawing of Namine, why not." jokingly whined Axel.

Keyna held her sketchbook farther away from Axel, but he reached for it. Keyna was on the edge of her bed and lost he balance. She fell to the floor as did Axel.

"Ow, aw man that hurt." hissed Keyna

Keyna opened her eyes and gasped and she started to blush a deep red. Axel had fallen on top of her and his hood had fallen down.

"S-sorry VIII." she stammered as she covered her eyes.

Axel sat back on the floor. He gently took a hold of Keyna's hands and removed them. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Call me Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized." he sighed

Keyna's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the red head who sat next to her. She sat up, the blush still on her cheeks.

"You alright?" Axel asked

Keyna nodded slowly "Will I get in trouble."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I guess now you will be able to see everyone now." replied axel "So calm down, alright."

Keyna moved so her back was agents her bed, she took a deep breath and looked at Axel.

"So your name is Axel?" she asked

He nodded, then the door opened and Demyx walked in.

"So is the drawing-" he started but stopped when he saw the hoodless Axel. "What the…?"

Axel and Keyna looked up at the hydro. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"It was an accident, we both fell and my hood fell off." the pyro said as he stood.

"But what if-?" asked Demyx

"Superior finds our, don't worry." finished Axel

Demyx sighed and took a hold of his hood and let it fall.

"My name is really Demyx, nice to meet ya." he smirked.

xxxxxxxxx

Uh, oh Keyna's in trouble, evil laugh

Keyna: But Axel said-glares at Axel and Demyx you lied to me

Axel: no we would never coughs this time Dancing Flame's wind is.

Keyna glares at me

me: oh boy, runs screaming Demyx you know what to do

Keyna: GET BACK HERE

Demyx: sigh Well as always review, but Dancing Flames wind doesn't like Flames, so please none of those okay.

Axel: I still like flames.

Demyx: We know, but not these shakes head


	20. Eyes of Fear

So…HI

So…HI. Thanks all for the reviews, keep them coming, but please NO FLAMES.

Chapter 20

"No way, not again." growled Keyna as she glared at Axel and Demyx.

"Keyna, Superior wants to see you again, as long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine." sighed Axel

"But Axel…" whined Keyna

"We'll wait outside, get dressed in some different clothes then we'll take you to see him." explained Demyx as he and Axel walked towards the door.

Once the door was closed Keyna sighed and walked over to a small door. She opened it inside was a small closet filled with clothes.

'Demyx said there was a dress in here for me to wear." thought Keyna a she looked through hanging shirts, pants and other things.

Keyna found a dress; it was dark gray, almost black. The skirt was past her knees, and the sleeves were bell style. On the back was a small hood; on the front were chains similar to an Organization coat. She pulled it on and sighed; Keyna found a pair of knee high combat boots to go with the dress.

"Alright I'm ready" sighed Keyna as she stepped into the hallway.

Keyna had her arms crossed in front of her chest and looking at the ground. The she looked up at Demyx and Axel.

"What?" she some what snapped as she glared at the two.

"Nothing." replied the two in unison as they looked away.

The two Nobodies lead Keyna to the throne room, when they arrived the large doors opened. Keyna hesitated but walked into the room, looking at the ground. She stopped and looked up to see a hooded Xenos.

"I see that VIII (ha you thought you could get away from the Roman numerals, ha ha) has removed his hood in front of you as well as IX." Xenos said as he looked at Keyna

"It wasn't Axel's fault, it was an accident." explained Keyna

"I understand" sighed Xenos "The other members are allowed to revel their identities to you."

Xenos reached up to his hood and allowed it to fall. His raven black hair was sleeked back with a few strands resting in his face. His blood red eyes watched Keyna carefully.

"My name is Xenos (Keyna didn't know his name) and as you know I am the new leader of the Organization." he explained.

Keyna looked at Xenos, her eyes filled with fear at the sighed of his eyes. Demyx walked over, Keyna jumped when he tapped her shoulder.

"Did you get that?" he asked

"…Huh?...What?" asked a confused Keyna

"Superior is allowing you to travel to other worlds." Demyx said "chipperly"

Keyna looked around and saw only Axel and Demyx in the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Axel "You spaced out for a little while.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." lied Keyna with a small smile "Just thinking, that's all"

"Come on, go get changed and we'll take ya some where." said Axel as he motioned for Demyx and Keyna to follow.

As the two followed the pyro Keyna thought 'Could it be?'

(In the hallway near Keyna's room)

"So let me get this striate, I'm not allowed to leave the areas "owned" by the Organization or these things will hurt me." Keyna repeated as she pointed to her wrist.

"Yep that's it." agreed Demyx

"But, I am allowed to leave these area's as long as one of the Organization members is with me?" she asked

Axel and Demyx nodded in unison

"Alright lets go." exclaimed Keyna and Demyx happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was with the thought Keyna had shifty eyes any guesses? There still hasn't been any guess for the funny "other" name for Xenos, let me know what you think it is.

Demyx, Axel and Keyna-look at the answer

Axel- Hey isn't that like-

Me and Demyx- NO AXEL, no hints.

Keyna- Please leave a review and please NO FLAMES.

Axel- I LIKE FLAMES

Me, Keyna and Demyx- NO THESE KIND


	21. Second Names

Hey all, hope you're enjoying my story; please continue to review and like every single chapter NO FLAMES

Hey all, hope you're enjoying my story; please continue to review and like every single chapter NO FLAMES.

Chapter 21

Keyna clung to Demyx's arm as they walked through the portal. Demyx looked at his side and gave a small chuckle.

"Easy Keyna, I'm going to need that arm." the hydro said

Keyna loosened her grip, but still held Demyx close.

"You've never been in one of these portals before have you?" asked Axel as he glanced back a her.

"No, not in the darkness portals." Keyna replied

Another portal appeared in front of the trio and they stepped through. As soon as they reached the other side all three shielded their eyes from the bright sun.

"Land of the Dragons, got to love this place." chuckled Keyna

Keyna kneeled next to the small stream and smiled at her reflection

"Man, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." she sighed as she motioned to her clothes.

Keyna wore a bark blue t-shirt with a pair of dark grey sweat pants. Over that she wore a sky blue warm up jacket. Keyna snapped her fingers and she clothes changed in a flash of light. A blue-purple kimono style robe with light purple trim and obi (sash) served as a top. Under the rob she wore a pair of white pants along with a pair of black kung-fu shoes. (I drew this outfit, go to my deviantARTlink in profile and look through my gallery). Keyna stood and looked at the two Nobodies and smiled.

"So where is this place owned by the Organization?" she asked

(Later)

Demyx, Axel and Keyna were all sitting inside the cave owned by the Organization. A few candles supplied the large cave with a dim light.

"'Melodious Nocturne' it fits you Demy-kun" Keyna smiled as she looked at the hydro

Demyx smiled at her "Hey tell her your name Axel."

Axel looked up from the small flame that flickered in his hand. "It's 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', as long as it has something to do with fire, I'm fine."

Keyna smirked. "So everyone in the Organization has a second name?"

Axel and Demyx nodded

"And they go with what element they control?" she asked

"Not really, his nick-name goes with his weapon." replied Axel as he pointed to Demyx "Same as Roxas 'The Key of Destiny.'"

"Did Namine have a nick-name?" asked Keyna as she tilted her head to the side.

Axel gave a small fake chuckle "Man you full of questions today."

"No, Namine didn't have one from the Organization." answered Demyx "But she was called 'The White Witch' at time"

Keyna stood and walked over to the two and sat between them. Axel looked at her, his face looked as though he had something on his mind.

"You said your parents rarely talked about their Nobodies, why didn't they?" asked Axel

Keyna looked at the pyro, a bit surprised by the question.

"Because…" replied Keyna "I was able to meet them. My parents would switch sides and I would meet Roxas and Namine."

"Oh…so that's what you meant, so Namine taught you to draw?" sighed Axel

Keyna smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well hope ya all liked it please review and if you check out the drawing please leave a comment or send me a PM with you're comment if you don't have a dA account. Thanks, and please NO FLMAES.


	22. Chapter 22

Today is my b-day yay, so as a gift to you all I'm updating my story. Okay someone got Xenos's name (even though I think I was a while ago) lol. But please review as always, NO FLAMES PLEASE

Chapter 22

"Where is she!" cried Riku as he fell to the ground in tears.

Riku pulled out Luxord's card for the thousandth time. Riku was alone in Twilight Town forest, needing some time to him self. He looked up at the bits of sky that was visible through the tress he eyes filled with exhaution. Riku's head snapped to his side as a rustling in the bushes caught his attention.

"Who's there?" he called as the Way to the Dawn formed in his hand.

There was no reply but Riku saw something moving behind the trees. He threw his sword like a spear into the darkness and ran towards it. He jumped over a fallen tree and landed next to his weapon, which had caught the end of a person's coat and was restraining them from moving.

"No…it can't be…y-you just can't" stammered Riku with wide eyes.

An Organization XIII member was caught by Riku's weapon. They were standing still, no even looking up. Riku grabbed them by the shoulder and pinned them agents a tree, as he did this he removed his sword from the ground and pointed it at their throat.

"Who are you!?" exclaimed Riku. "Zexion? Vexen?"(ew, creepy lab dude)

The Organization member didn't answer and stayed completly still. Riku's knuckles turned white as his grip on his sword's handle tightened. He sliced the air with the Way to the Dawn in anger.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

Riku's eyes widened as the hood of the Organization member fell

(Later)

"Th-there back, I can't believe it t-the Organization is back." yelled Riku as he ran into the throne room, almost stumbling over his own feet.

King Mickey looked up, his eyes filled with surprise and fear, he ran to meet Riku.

"R-Riku are you sure?" asked the King as he caught a hold of his friend's hand

Riku fell to the floor on his knees, he panted as he looked up at the ceiling. So many emotions were in his eyes, mostly shock and…happiness?

"That's not all, someone else s back too." Riku whispered as he looked at Mickey, a small sad smile on his lips.

(With Keyna)

Keyna let out a long sigh as she looked at the two Nobodies that sat beside her. Axel was to her right while Demyx was to her left. The two Nobodies were playing their third round of DDR. It was actually very humorous to Keyna as she watched the two, even though they weren't using the mats. Axel was very fast with catching each arrow, while Demyx was following the beat and catching each arrow.

"Sweet! that's two to one!" exclaimed Demyx

Axel sighed and placed his chin in his palm.

"Here you play." he said as he handed Keyna the controller.

Keyna looked at the controller then at Axel.

"You want to play or what?" asked Axel

Of course I do, I just like using the dance mats." replied Keyna as she stood ad walked over to the TV. "Demy-kun do you want to use a dance mat?"

"Do I! Axel doesn't like it when I use them." replied Demyx as he clapped his hands together "happily".

"Oh why?" asked Keyna as she set up the mats.

"Because he always goes insane when it comes to dancing." replied Axel as he folded his arms behind his head.

Keyna giggled as she stood on her dance mat. Demyx jumped from the couch and stood on his mat.

"So what song Demy-kun?" asked Keyna as she looked at the hydro.

Demyx scrolled through the song then he let out a small whine.

"I can't choose." he whined "You choose Key-chan."

Keyna scrolled through the songs and stopped on "Love Shine" she and Demyx exchanged looks.

"Sure" agreed Demyx "Just let's start on easy."

Keyna shrugged and started the song. The arrows appeared and Demyx and Keyna quickly began to catch the arrows. Axel leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on his knees.

'She's pretty good.' he thought

Keyna glanced over to Demyx to see how he was doing.

"Oi, don't lose your focus!" snapped Axel

Keyna looked back at the screen glaring mentally at the pyro.

"Yes, I win!" exclaimed Keyna happily as she saw her score after all three rounds. "Nice job Demy-kun"

Demyx gave a fake smile "That was fun."

Axel was standing behind the hydro "My turn."

Demyx jumped in surprise, he stepped off his mat and sat on the couch.

"This should be good." he smirked

Axel and Keyna exchanged challenging grins.

"You're pretty good." Axel commented

"Not so bad your self." replied Keyna "Your pick, and don't go easy on me."

Axel smirked and scrolled through the songs. He stopped on "Xephier" and stepped on the 'X'. The song started and the two started to play.

As they played Keya was a small glimpse of Axel out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the pyro, her feet stepping on random arrows.

'Whoa, he's really good.' she thought

Keyna tripped on her own feet and fell; Axel caught her before she hit the ground.

"Stop doing that." Axel growled at her.

Keyna started to blush; the pyro's face was a couple inches away from her's.

"S-sorry." she whispered, her blush growing

Axel stood, still holding Keyna

"Are you alright Key-chan?" asked Demyx

Keyna nodded "Fine, thanks to Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes and turned off the PS2.

"Well at least it is a lot quieter in here." sighed a male voice

The three looked up and saw Zexion standing in the doorway, a book clutched closely to his chest.

"Hey Zexi!" greeted Demyx,

The Cloaked Schemer's one visible eye twitched "That's Zexion."

Keyna looked at Zexion; he noticed this and looked back.

"What?" he asked

"Are you the one from the library, VI? (Ha Roman numeral ha) she asked

Zexion nodded as he sat on the couch, opening his book.

"Vexen?" asked Axel

Zexion nodded again "He maybe the oldest, but that doesn't mean he can kick me out on my area."

"Ah, he'll be out before tomorrow" Demyx said "...Hopefully"

Zexion sighed at the though of Vexen keeping him away from the library, Axel walked over to Demyx and Keyna

"Come on, lets get something to eat." he said as he motioned for the two to follow.

Demyx and Axel walked towards the door but Keyna stayed.

"Um, Zexion I finished my book would it be okay if I stop by the library some time later and look around?" she asked

The Cloaked Schemer looked up for reading, his glasses slidding down his nose.

"Of course, but once that _moron_ is out of the library." he replied

Keyna smirked "Thank you."

"Oi, Keyna let's go!" called Axel from the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's my birthday, it's my birthday, hurray (starts dancing)

Demyx: Happy Birthday (hugs)

Me: aw thanks Demy, what about you Axel?

Axel: (rolls his eyes)

me: Come on!!

Axel: (sigh) Fine (hugs me) Happy?

me: You have no idea (clings to Axel)

Axel: Hey let go!!

Me: NEVER!!

All: Please review and NO FLMAES PLEASE!!


	23. Mission

So has everyone been enjoying my fan fiction? Hope so please R&R and as always NO FLAMES thanks.

Chapter 23

"Come on it's hilarious when he's in there." whispered Axel as he stood near the library door.

What if Vexen sees us." replied Demyx in a nervous tone.

"He won't do anything, he's afraid of me." smirked Axel as a small flame formed in his hand.

Axel opened the door slightly and the sound of the Chilly Academic's insane laugh could be heard. Axel and Demyx shook there heads as they saw Vexen and a few replicas.

"Is he crazy or something?" asked Keyna as she heard the laughter.

Demyx and Axel looked at her and both nodded, creped out looks on their faces. Keyna raised an eyebrow and gave a muffled giggle. Axel snapped his fingers and gave a sly grin.

"Oh boy, he's got a plan." sighed Demyx

Axel's grin grew and a sphere of fire formed in his hand.

"Watch this." he whispered.

Axel sent the Sphere through the opening in the door. It flew above Vexen, almost hitting him; Axel made the ball of fire chase the scientist around the library

"Ah! What the- AXEL!" yelled Vexen.

"Oh, RUN!" exclaimed Axel as he started to run.

Demyx and Keyna ran at Axel's tail trying to keep up. Axel opened a door and ran in, Demyx and Keyna not far behind. The pyro quickly closed the door and placed his ear agents it. He could faintly hear Vexen grumble something then storm away.

"Oh man that was great!" exclaimed Axel

"Yea almost getting killed, really funny." sighed Demyx.

The door swung open, the three all screamed in unison.

"Oh it's just Saix." sighed Axel as he looked at the Berserker.

Saix glared at Axel then looked at Keyna.

"Superior has a mission for you." he said as he grabbed Keyna's arm.

"Hey easy buddy." snapped Keyna as she tried to free herself from his grip. "I'm not going to see Xenos."

"He said that if you did this mission you might be released from here." explained Saix, still holding onto Keyna's arm.

Keyna stopped struggling and her eyes widdened "Y-you mean that?"

Saix pulled Keyna toward the thron room. The doors opened and the two walked in, Demyx and Axel close behind them.

"I see VII (HaHa Romin numerals) was able to convince you Keyna." said Xenos from his throne.

Saix released Keyna and walked away. Keyna crossed her arms and looked at Xenos.

"You've got my attention, but if it involves hurting people I'm out." Keyna said.

"Not people, Heartless. One of the Organization's areas is sworming with Heartless. And the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of destorying all of the Heartless.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't help you." Keyna motioned to her wrists "In case you forgat what _you_ did, these thing won't let me summon the Keyblade."

Xenos smirked "I'll allow you to summon the Keyblade, but if you attempt to attack any Organization member the restrants wil hurt you."

Xenos snapped his fingers and the blood red ring glowed for a split second.

"VII please allow Keyna to prepare for her trip." said Xenos before he disappered.

---

So were is Xenos sending Keyna, and is what saix said rely true? Continue to read and you'll find out.

(looks over at Vexen sees he's in the fetal position)

me-Axel was that really nesassary?

Axel- hey you "made" m do it.

me-but your glad I did right?

Axel (grins and shakes head)

me- (face palm) –sigh- Okay all review please and NO FLMAES.

Axel(joined in by Demyx Keyna and me)- but I like flames

Demyx Keyna and me- NOT THESE KIND!!!!


	24. Mission complete

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews last chapter (throws Pocky to all reviewers) keep it up people. R&R and NO FLAMES

Chapter 24

"I'm going, I'm going, you don't have to push." growled Keyna as she glared at Saix as he pushed her into the opened portal.

Saix walked into the portal, he grabbed Keyna's wrist and pulled her towards another opened portal.

"Let's just get this mission completed." sighed Saix.

The two walked through the portal and were greeted by the eerie landscape of Halloween Town. Keyna smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

""Ugh, aw man what the?" she gagged as she covered her nose.

Keyna looked at Saix, standing in his spot was a large light blue werewolf. His solid amber eyes glared at Keyna. His pink 'X' scar rested between his eyes and spread down on to his muzzle. Saix wore dark grey tattered pants that just passed his knees.

"Werewolf, discussing." hissed Keyna

"Well look at your self vampire." growled Saix

A pair of fangs had grown in Keyna's mouth. Her clothes had changed as well to her world form. Keyna's top was a black turtle neck with a missing left sleeve, but a long sleeve on the right where the shoulder was torn slightly. She also wore a crimson mini skirt with black pants underneath. The lower part of her pants matched her skirt.

"Just show me the Heartless so we can leave." she growled at the werewolf.

Saix walked toward the far end of the graveyard, the two pasted a dead weeping willow and stopped. The bright glowing amber eyes of Heartless Shadows greeted them.

"Oh this will be fun." grinned Keyna as she cracked her knuckles.

The gold and silver sparks formed around her left hand and the Keyblade appeared. Keyna smiled at it and hugged the blade.

"Hello old friend." she whispered to it.

Saix let out a low growl of annoyance which earned a glare from Keyna. She readied for her attack and charged, running as fast as she could towards the horde of Heartless. The Keyblade held close to her side. As she fought the Heartless, Saix who stood on top of the hill watched Keyna carefully."

"Finally done." sighed Keyna as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

The Keyblade was being carried closely by Keyna, who never wanted to let it go. Saix walked behind her, his eye on the girl.

"Stay in here, I'll be right back." he growled as he pushed Keyna into a worn down shed.

Keyna glared at Saix as he slammed the door, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Keyna stood in the middle of the shed and looked around, it was small, but had bit of room for around two or three people. In the corner farthest from the door was a mattress, Keyna sighed again and sat down on it.

"The area is cleared Superior." Keyna could hear Saix growl.

"Where is the girl?" replied Xenos' voice.

"In the shed." answered Saix.

"She hasn't tried anything has she?" asked Xenos

"No sir, I don't think she knows about this world." replied Saix

Keyna's eyes widened and she pressed her ear agents the shed wall.

"Good, we can't let her find out." agreed Xenos "This area was so large we couldn't set up a boundary with out anyone noticing. If she runs she could possibly get to Jack Skellington and be freed from us."

Keyna let out a silent gasp. 'I can get away, without these things hurting me.' Keyna looked at her wrists 'I can finally return home!'

Keyna heard Saix move and quickly laid down on the mattress. The door banged open and the werewolf walked in, Keyna sat up and looked at him.

"We can't leave yet, it's too late we will leave in the morning." Saix growled

Keyna nodded, not really listening; she was too busy thinking of an escape plan.

"I'm going back out, stay here." Saix ordered as he turned to leave.

"How can I, these ringlets won't let me." replied Keyna.

Saix shook his head and walked out of the shed. Once Keyna heard his paw steps fade she stood.

'Now's my chance' she thought as she walked towards the door.

---

So yea, next chapter well…

Keyna: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!?!?!??!

me: as we say at camp, You'll find out.

Keyna: But…but…but.

me- please review and NO FLAMES.

Demyx- (looks at Axel) Don't even say it.


	25. Escape

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and such, so let's see if Keyna can escape.

Keyna: IF!!! What do you mean IF!??!?!?!

Me: You'll find out (evil grin) Please R&R and NO FLAMES

Chapter 25

Keyna ran through the graveyard, jumping over fallen tombstones and pumpkins. Once she was in the forest she jumped in to a tree and sat on the branch.

'I wonder if that _dog_ found out I escaped yet.' she thought as she looked around, Keyna let out a sigh of relief 'Good there's no sign of him.'

Keyna jumped down from the tree and continued to run. The fallen leaves crunched under her feet as she ran with all her might.

'Hopefully the doctor can remove these stupid things.' Keyna pleaded mentally as she jumped over a fallen tree.

She stopped a little while later to catch her breath. Keyna sat on the cold ground, her back against a large tree. Her eyes began to droop, as the urge to sleep over took her. Keyna shook her head to wake herself up.

"No, I can't fall asleep, I'm so close to getting away." she mumbled

A howl pierced the calm night and caused Keyna t jump to her feet. Her eyes wide with fear scanned the landscape. She began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Another howl echoed through the sky. A flash of blue caught her eyes; standing in front of her was the large werewolf that was Saix. His fangs were bared and a snarl escaped him.

Keyna stepped back slowly, not taking her eyes off the werewolf. Saix crouched low, preparing to attack Keyna, he lunged at her, Keyna quickly dodged the attack and and rolled into a tree. She jumped up into the tree on to a branch and into the one next to it.

"You little brat, you heard me talking to Xenos, didn't you!" Saix growled as he slashed at the branch Keyna was on.

The branch shattered as Saix's claw collided with it. As the branch fell Keyna flipped over Saix and ran deeper into the forest. She ran along the small stream and looked behind; Saix was a few yards away. The ground beneath her gave way and Keyna fell, she rolled down the hill and into a thorn bush. She continued to roll and stopped in the shallow part of the stream.

"Now I have you" growled Saix as he landed a couple yards away.

Keyna groaned as she sat up, she gasped as Saix charged at her. He jumped at her, Keyna rolled to dodge the werewolf. Saix landed on his stomach, sliding through the water. Keyna quickly stood and ran thought the water. She jumped over a black spiked fence. As she landed on the other side her left arm was deeply cut on one of the spikes.

"Aw, not now." Keyna growled as she cradled her injured arm.

Trying her best to ignore the pain she continued to run through the forest. Keyna noticed a small tunnel and ran to it, a decent hiding spot for now. She panted heavily as she hugged her left arm close.

'Aw man that was close' she sighed to her self 'Let's see the damage.'

Keyna looked at the deep gash that started at her wrist and ended before the crease of her elbow. It was bleeding pretty badly, and this worried Keyna. She knew she wasn't going to last long with a wound like this. Saix would be able to smell her blood and find her quickly.

Keyna looked around and inched toward the small stream she saw. Carefully she dipped her arm into the clear water, which quickly turned crystal; red. The water stung as it washed over her arm, she covered her mouth quickly to muffle her whimpers of pain. Keyna brought her arm out of the water and placed her right hand over the wound.

"Cure" she whispered.

The green sparks of the spell formed around Keyna's arm, but turned a deathly red. Quickly Keyna stopped the spell, leaning back against the wall she sighed. As she cradled her left arm, tears streamed down her face

"Why?!" she sobbed repeatedly.

While Keyna sobbed, Saix was in the forest, nose in the air sniffing. His head snapped in one direction, a grin grew on his muzzle. Running as fast as his paws could carry him her ran towards the tunnel, creeping slowly as he neared it. His upper lip pulled back, teeth bared a low growl from deep in his throat echoed in the tunnel. Keyna gasped and stood, cradling her injured arm closely. Saix crouched at the entrance of the tunnel still growling at the frightened girl. Staggering backwards Keyna kept eye contact with the wolf. Saix charged at her, Keyna's weak body fell to the ground

xxxxxx

Keyna: What are you doing to me!?!?!

me: You'll find out (evil grin)

Keyna: You want me to die, don't you?!?!?

me: No, I still have a lot planned for you. (grins again)

Keyna: (runs screaming)

me: Aw come on…Please read and review. GET BACK HERE (runs after Keyna)


	26. Consequences

(panting) Thanks to AngelJeanne we were able to catch Keyna(pants)

Keyna: I hate you. (glares at us)

Me: Aw she loves us. Please R&R NO FLAMES

Chapter 26

"I could have finished her Xenos, why are you keeping such a nuisance alive." growled Saix's voice. "She was very close to getting to Jack Skellington, just think of what could have happened!"

"Saix I have told you, she is still needed for my plan to have my revenge on the other two Keyblade warriors." replied Xenos' voice. "Now return to the castle, but insure that there are Dusks and Berserkers outside the shed. We do _not_ want another incident like this occurring again."

Saix didn't reply but the sound of a portal opening and a snap of his claws could be heard. Slowly Keyna opened her eyes, noticing she was in the shed. Saix was gone, which Keyna was thankful for. As she tried to sit up, her head felt light and she had to lie back down, her face very pale.

"Aw man, what happened?" she groaned.

Then she saw her left arm, the large gash made Keyna wince. The wound had stopped bleeding but just recently, judging by the small puddle of blood. Keyna looked away from her arm; slowly she pushed herself up with her right arm, resting her back against the shed wall. With her left arm resting on the floor she draped her right arm over her stomach.

'I can't leave now.' she sighed to herself. 'I'm too weak to move, and there are Nobodies outside…and…I can't summon the Keyblade.'

Keyna's eyes grew heavy; she tried to stay awake but failed to stay awake. Her head slumped forward and her breathing became even. Her slumber wasn't peaceful as nightmares haunted her.

"I wonder where Keyna is, she should be back soon." wondered Demyx looking at Axel.

"Well she did go to Halloween Town." replied Axel "That place was swarming with Heartless, it's probably going to take a while, and besides it is late."

Demyx nodded, he noticed Saix pass the doorway of the living room. Demyx stood an jogged over to the blue haired Nobody.

"Um…Saix, where's Keyna?" Demyx asked as he walked next to Saix, keeping a little distance from him.

Saix said nothing and continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring the hydro.

"Oi Saix, where is she?!" growled Axel as he leaned against the door frame, glaring at him.

Saix stopped and looked at the pyro "She is still on her mission." was all he said before walking away.

"Alone…in Halloween Town, I hope she's not scared." whimpered Demyx as he looked at Axel.

"Demyx, that's you; Keyna is brave." assured Axel "She's like her father."

xxxxx

See Keyna things are looking up for you.

Keyna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "looking up"??!?!

me: um…you're not dead.

Keyna: YET!!!!

Me: (shakes head) (sigh) please review and NO FLAMES.


	27. Rescue part 1

Hey all thanks for the reviews, keep them up, let's see what happens to Keyna today, good? bad? Well read and find out.

Chapter 27

"Ah, why…Why!" Keyna screamed as she clutched her left arm to her chest. "Three days…a-and nothing."

Keyna avoided looking at her arm; she knew it was infected, and if it wasn't treated soon…

"No!" Keyna shook her head to rid her mind of the thought.

No one had come for her, not even to see if she was alive or not. Keyna had found a little bit of food in the small shed. Although it wasn't much it was better than nothing. Even with the energy she gained from the food she still grew weaker and weaker.

'Is anyone looking for me…Jack? Sally? anyone?' Keyna sighed, her body grew have as slumber took over her.

"A mission that lasts three days, yea…right." mumbled Axel as he paced back and forth.

Demyx sighed and stopped playing his sitar. "Will you stop your giving me a head ache. Why don't you go and check up on her.

Axel stopped and looked at Demyx "Why didn't I do that before?"

"Because you're an…"Demyx mumbled

"Finish that sentence and see what happens" Axel glared at Demyx. "I have to see _them _first."

Demyx nodded "I'll cover for you."

Axel gave a small salute and stepped through the portal, the dark vortex closed when he was through.

"Where is he?!" Axel looked around the large room as stepped out the portal.

The small female sat at the table and looked up, quickly she scurried over to the pyro.

"H-he's not here, what's wrong?" she asked, voice filled with worry.

"Keyna." was all Axel had to say, then he added "I need help, Xenos sent her to Halloween Town with Saix, and that was three days ago."

A small gasped came from the cloaked female; a portal opened next to her and the other Organization member stepped out. Quickly Axel grabbed his wrist and dragged him back into the swirling vortex.

"Hey, Axel!" he exclaimed, surprised my Axel's actions.

"I need your help; I think Keyna might be in trouble." quickly explained Axel as he ran towards the Halloween Town portal.

Then two stepped out and scanned the eerie landscape, in the distance the shed could be seen.

"Man Xenos didn't take any chance this time, look at all the Nobodies." Axel sighed as he adjusted his dark red trench coat.

Axel had changed into his world costume; his dark red trench coat which was torn at the shoulder and near the bottom on the right. Under that he wore a black button up with a loose red tie. His pants were black and torn at the right ankle, a small tear on his left leg was patched up with red thread.

"Come on, let's go." Axel's fangs bore as he summoned his Chakrams, in a blaze of fire.

The two charged at the horde of Nobodies that surrounded the shed. Axel threw flaming Chakrams at a small group, which instantly disappeared. The other fought with out a weapon; it wasn't much of a hassle for him since he was fighting a couple of Dusks.

"Is…that all…of the?" Axel asked, panting heavily.

The other Nobody nodded; Axel threw the shed door open and rushed to Keyna's side. He lifted her upper body, gently shaking her.

"Come on Keyna…wake up." he growled between clenched teeth.

Gently, Axel laid Keyna down and removed his tie, he wrapped Keyna's arm with the strip of cloth. He stood and walked in to the door way of the shed.

"Hey can you go find some food and water for her, I don't want to risk anything with her just yet." Axel leaned on the doorway "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her, and when she is strong enough I'll take her back to the castle."

The other shrugged of the tree they leaned on and nodded, he disappeared in a flash. Axel walked back into the shed and kneeled next to Keyna. Again he shook her gently; a small groan came from Keyna, her eyes opened slightly.

"Axel?" she groaned when her vision cleared.

Axel sighed and nodded "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Again Keyna groaned; her face was pale, and this worried Axel.

"Come on Keyna stay awake." He placed his hand on her forehead "I'll get you out of here, I just can't right now."

A small thud from outside caught the two's attention; Keyna let out a small whimper of fear.

"It's okay, just a friend." Axel walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

In the small amount of light that leaked out of the shed sat a sack. Axle opened it, he could see the sack was filled with food and a few large bottles of water.

The pyro looked up towards the forest "Thanks."

Axel walked back into the shed and closed the door. From behind a near by tree the hooded Organization member glanced over at the little structure.

"No Axel…Thank you." they whispered before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See your safe now, so don't worry.

Keyna: Yea…but what about...oh I don't know, GETTING ME OUT OF THE ORGANIZATION!!!!.

me: Hey! That…might happen.

Keyna: MIGHT!!!

me: Please review and NO FLAMES thanks


	28. Rescue part 2

Hey everyone a lot of people were thinking I dropped this story, and it was sweet of you guys to worry ha-ha, but thanks guys Please R&R and NO FLAMES.

Chapter 28

"Axel come on, eat something." Keyna pushed the sack of food towards the pyro.

Axel shook his head pushing it right back towards her. "You need to eat, try and get all the energy you can get."

"It's going to take a lot more than this for me to regain my strength." sighed Keyna "So eat, besides you haven't eaten for a while"

A low rumble sounded, Axel growled and grabbed the sack and rummaged through it "Alright, alright."

A couple hours later Keyna was sleeping soundly; Axel had just finished re-wrapping her arm with a clean bandage he had found in the bag. Loosely he tied his tie around his neck, he looked outside and could see the faint glow of dawn spreading across Halloween Town

'Now's the best time to go.' Axel thought 'Before Xenos realizes I'm gone.'

The pyro nudged Keyna's shoulder gently; her eyes opened and she looked at Axel. 

"Come on I'm taking you back to the castle." Axel said, slowly picking the tired girl up.

Keyna wrapped her right arm around Axel's neck and her left arm rested on her stomach, giving a small whimper. She buried her face in Axel's shoulder, being too tired to stay awake. Once outside Axel headed towards the cemetery. He looked towards the forest noticing a figure run along side him.

"Go on home…we'll be fine." Axel looked forward. "Tell her Keyna is in good hands…we'll be seeing you soon"

The other Organization member nodded "Thank you Axel…you're a true friend, be safe."

Axel watched as his friend walked through a portal. The pyro ran past the first tombstones of the cemetery he met, trying his best to keep his gate smooth.

"Where are you going VIII?" an echoing voice asked.

Axel slowed and stopped, scanning the cemetery; Xenos appeared in front of Axel, the Nobody superior glared at the red head with his red eyes.

"Well?" Xenos raised an eyebrow

"She can't stay here, what will happen to your plan if something happens to her?" replied Axel in a calm tone.

"You should know better than anyone not to betray the trust of the Organization; VIII I know what you did when Xemnas was still the leader of Organization XIII." Xenos took a few steps towards Axel "This girl deserved her punishment for running away." He folded his arms, walking closer to Axel.

"What will you do if something bad happens, like her dieing? She won't last much longer out here in this condition" Axel glared at his Superior "Your plan will be a complete failure."

Xenos lightened his glare at this realization; he opened a portal next to Axel. The pyro's eyes widened, hesitantly Axel stepped towards the swirling darkness.

"Take her to IX and have IV or VI check her wound" Xenos turned away from the pyro "Oh…one more thing VIII, when the girl is with IX come and see me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter just really wanted Keyna out of HT so please review NO FLAMES please

See you're safe now

Keyna: You like torturing me don't you?

me:…maybe…how about this…I'll make this up to you with something really nice in lets say about eight chapters

Keyna: Okay…? WAIT!!! What will happen to me till then?!

me: OH you'll find out *evil laugh*


	29. Chapter 29

Hey all, thanks for all the reviews, please continue with them okay, as always NO FLAMES.

Chapter 29

"Come on Keyna…wake up." Demyx sighed as he gave a small pout

The hydro sat on the edge of Keyna's bed and looked at her. Zexion glanced up from his book then back to the page he read.

"Let her awake on her own, to get through the procedure she will need to be awake, alert as well as responsive." Again Zexion looked up from his book; he walked over to Keyna's bed side. He looked at the gapping wound on Keyna's arm and shook is head.

"It is defiantly infected; there will be a very large scar…even if it heals properly." Zexion removed his reading glasses and examined the wound a little closer.

"Zexion…why can't you start cleaning he wound now, I mean, the sooner you start the better right?" Demyx looked at the Cloaked Schemer with a questioning expression.

"The Organization doesn't really have the right equipment for this kind of thing…but Xenos said he needs her alive." explained Zexion "What do you think will happen if she wakes up and I'm working on her? Let's just say things will get a lot worse if she reacts the way I think she will."

Demyx sighed and looked at Keyna; he took her right hand and held it with both of his hands. He closed his eyes and began to hum a melody.

"What _are_ you humming?" asked Zexion, raising an eyebrow.

"Keyna's lullaby…her mother would sing it to her." replied Demyx, his eyes still closed.

Demyx continued to hum the lullaby; Zexion placed his glasses on his nose and continued to read.

"Does she know" Zexion looked back at Demyx "…about them?"

Shaking his head Demyx replied "No…I really wish we didn't have to keep that a secret from her…" The hydro looked at Zexion "Hey why did you help us? You wanted to help Keyna don't you?"

"Xenos annoys me to no end, if he wanted his plan to work he wouldn't have pushed things this far…and besides she's one of the few here I can have a some what interesting conversation about things." Zexion sighed and looked at Keyna "She…reminds me of my younger sister a little…"

"You had a little sister?" Demyx looked at Zexion a little surprised.

Zexion nodded "Her name was Sarah; she was a few years younger than me. Our parents, before they died, always said one day we were going to out smart each other. She was a good kid…" Zexion placed his book on the floor, glasses rested on top, he folded his arms and sighed "She was in training to become Master Ansaem's apprentice when the Heartless attacked…she was one of the first to loose their heart…" 

"Did she end up like us?"

Zexion shook his head "No…It was for the best that she did not…this "life" is something I didn't want Sarah to endure."

"My Somebody's life wasn't really that special; I was just a young boy that lived near a ship yard…"

"Aw man what the heck…" Keyna let out a groan as she opened her eyes. "Ah, white walls, too bright, too bright!" Keyna closed her eyes and groaned again.

Demyx smirked "Other than that are you okay?"

Keyna nodded "I'm back in the castle, right?"

"Yes you are, Keyna, I need to clean your wound as soon as possible and you need to be awake." Zexion pulled a chair next to Keyna and sat in it. "It will be painful…but it will be better then loosing your arm."

Keyna looked at him and nodded, she gulped "Okay…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(evil laugh) –ahem- So Keyna is safe…for now, please review OH and I'd like to thank AngelJeanne for the inspiration on the "White walls too bright to bright" bit Thank you.

Please review and NO FLAMES.


	30. Chapter 30

Update time again YAY!!!! Please R&R thanks. And to those that were wondering what will happen to Axel...well....you'll find out.

Chapter 30

"No, no Keyna look over here, look at me." Demyx sighed as he turned Keyna's face towards him.

Keyna bit her lip, muffling a small whimper, her eyes squeezed tightly. Demyx held her right hand and patted Keyna's head gently. A yell escaped the girl's lips, tears streamed down her face.

"Keyna calm down it will be over soon okay." soothed Demyx "Don't look over there...just at me." The hydro wiped Keyna's cheek with his gloved hand. "I didn't never told you about my past did I?" he asked trying to keep Keyna's mind of the pain.

Keyna slightly shook her head; Demyx smirked and patted her head.

"Well...originally my name was Eydm Lessing, when I was growing up I lived near a ship yard. In my free time I loved to sit on the dock and watch the ships come in; my feet in the water." Demyx closed his eyes and a small smile curled his lips. "I would help my parents most of the time at the hospital; I really did do much medical care, but I would talk to the patients some time even play the guitar my father gave me when I was five."

Keyna's eyes widened and she squeezed Demyx's hand tightly, giving a mall groan. Demyx placed his free hand on the girl's sweat covered forehead.

"Hang in there Keyna, it'll be over soon." Zexion looked up from his work at her.

"Key-chan listen to me okay...I haven't finished my story." Demyx titled her head back towards him. "The patients loved it when I played the guitar, and even sometimes my mother would play on the piano the was donated to the hospital. Then...when I was twelve a horrible virus claimed a lot of people's lives. My parents kept me from the hospital for my own protection, but..." Demyx sighed, a "sad" expression on his face. "My parents caught the virus and...I had to visit them. My dad was the first to go, then...my mum wasn't too short after..."

Keyna squeezed Demyx hand to comfort him, the hydro gave her a small "sad" smile.

"It was best for them to pass on that way...a few weeks later the Heartless attacked my world. I was one of the first to loose their heart..." Demyx sighed again.

Keyna laid there, looking at the Nobody, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Key-chan...d-don't cry." Demyx pouted, his lower lip quivered; Keyna smirked at the act.

The click of the door closing and footsteps drawing closer to the group caught the three's attention. Keyna's eyes widened and whimpered, fearing it was Xenos.

"It's alright Keyna...it's me." assured a familiar voice.

Axel took Demyx's place next to Keyna.

"Looks like things are almost done Keyna, just a few more things and you can rest" Zexion looked up at her again

Keyna sighed, grabbing Axel's hand she squeezed his hand gently. Axel let out a long sigh and mumbled something. Keyna looked at him questioning what he had said.

"I should have rescued you sooner." he sighed again.

"Axel, don't beat you self up." Keyna looked at the hooded figure that was the red head. "Besides I'm fine...okay I'm alright how about that?"

"But you wouldn't be like this..."replied Axel

"I'm fine Axel" Keyna growled between clenched teeth.

"All done Keyna, I just need to bandage you arm and you can rest." Zexion said, earning a sigh of relief from Keyna.

"Get some rest okay..." Axel released her hand and stood.

"No!" Keyna reached for Axel's hand but missed.

Axel sighed as he sat back down "Get some rest..."

xxxxxxxxx

Next what will happen, here's a little bit for you guys, Axel's planing something. But what is it?

See ya next time

Please Review


	31. Chapter 31

So right now I've estimated that this story will be over by or just before the end of the year. I have about two to three chapters to write out and when those are done there are about...ten...chapter to type, ha-ha.

Please R&R as always No Flames.

Chapter 31

"Thank you Zexion, Vexen wouldn't help us, you were our last chance." Demyx looked at the short Nobody.

"Just make sure she doesn't strain herself, she is going to need _a lot_ of rest" Zexion gave a small nodded before leaving.

Demyx watched him leave then turned and saw Axel looking at him

"What?" the hydro asked, walking over to stand next to the sleeping Keyna.

"Nothing." Axel let out a long sigh and pulled his hood down.

Demyx's eyes widened "So...that's why..."

Axel winced as he touched one of the many bruises that covered his face; cuts varying in sizes were scattered across his cheeks and forehead.

"I've had worse from Xemnas." Axel said "Besides they'll heal fast...well...except this one." Axel ran a gloved finger gently over the large wound that ran along the right side of his face.

Demyx folded his arms and shook his head "Did she see him?"

"No, thankfully neither did Xenos, or I would really be messed up..." Axel looked at Keyna and sighed "When she's strong enough, I'm taking her to them."

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Demyx in a loud whisper "you'll get killed just taking her to that world."

"It's a risk I'll have to take." Replied Axel as he folded his arms.

"Axel you're already on Xenos' bad side, don't-"

"She needs to see them Demyx!" snapped Axel as he looked at the hydro. Axel sighed and rubbed hid forehead "Dem...I'm sorry it's just..."

"You're "worried" about what Xenos is planning." finished Demyx, using air quotes for the emotion. "Axe, I am too; Keyna can't stay here much longer."

The red head gave a slight nod then yawned.

"Go get some sleep Axel, I'll stay with her." Demyx let out a small yawn of his own.

The pyro shook his head "You go and get some sleep Dem, Keyna will have my tail if I didn't stay."

"It's alright I'll sleep here" Demyx laid on the floor grabbing the pillow and blanket out from under Keyna's bed.

Axel's eye began to droop, he let out another yawn and re-folded his arms across his chest and fell asleep.

A few hours later Demyx awoke, he quietly left Keyna's room and headed towards the library. Zexion was sitting in one of the chairs reading; hearing the door close he looked up to see Demyx.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Zexion as his book closed with a light thud.

"Nothing is wrong it's just..." Demyx sighed. Sitting across from Zexion "Axel is planning something crazy."

"Oh? And this surprises you? That insane pyro always has something up his sleeve Demyx." Zexion looked up.

"He's going to take Keyna to see them."

Zexion sighed "Demyx...why are you telling me this?" He looked st the spine of the book he held "I can't change Axel's mind, he never listens to me; remember the Xigbar insentient?"

Demyx sighed "I...just thought you would like to know, you and Keyna seem to get along pretty well."

The Cloaked Schemer stood and walked down an aisle. "What do you want me to do? Like I said I can not change Axel's mind. Besides he can easily take care of himself; unlike a certain blonde." Zexion looked at Demyx, an eyebrow raised slightly. After returning the book to it's rightful place he asked "Anything else?"

Demyx shook his head "Nope, thanks Zexi!"

"That's Zexion." the blue haired boy growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yea now you guys know what happened to Axel, he fine...okay he not dead...yet?

Axel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET!?!?!

me: chill will ya? (sigh) Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that. Please R&R.

Chapter 32

The flame of the candle grew brighter and dimmer with each breath the pyro took. Axel slept soundly, still sitting in the chair, his breathing even.

Keyna groaned as she awoke, her eye slowly opened. She looked at her left arm, seeing small traces of blood on the white bandages. Sighing Keyna closed her eye again.

'Ugh my arm...' she thought letting a slow sigh.

A sound to her right snapped her out of her thoughts. Keyna looked in that direction and saw Axel in the dim light of the candle.

"Axel..." she whispered "Thank you.'

The pyro's green eyes glanced over at Keyna. "Thought you were awake." he gave a small yawn

Axel kneeled next to Keyna's bed "How ya feeling?" he asked.

"My arm hurts a little, and I'm really tired." Keyna mumbled, she looked at Axel "What happened to you?"

Axel tried to hide his fave but Keyna stopped him.

Tell me." she pleaded.

"It's my punishment for rescuing you." Axel explained.

Keyna shook her head, she gently ran the back of her hand over the large cut on Axel's face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, covering her face with her right arm.

"No, it's not your fault." Axel said gently moving her arm. "Me rescuing you was my choice. Okay?"

Keyna nodded, a sad expression on her face. Axel shook his head and sighed

"Hey...stop that will ya." he looked at her, giving her a small irked look.

Keyna gave Axel a small smile, too tired to do anything more. She fell asleep, her right arm across her stomach. Axel walked towards the door, as he was about to reach the door, it opened; Demyx walked in.

"Where did you go?" Axel asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Demyx jumped "J-just to my room." lied Demyx, his hands twisting together.

"Dem, you really stink at lying."

"I went to the library to talk to Zexion." Demyx sighed

Axel shrugged "What ever; watch her for a while?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Where else." the red head said before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So what is Axel planning? Hmm... please review, thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

H-Hi everyone...

(sees reader's death glares)

Um yea...sorry of the long wait, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!

Chapter 1

Axel's footsteps echoed down the hall as his boots collided with the cold, hard floor. He stopped at Keyna's door and gave a few quick knocks before walking in.

"Morning Axel." Keyna smiled at the pyro.

"Looks like you're feeling better, that's good."

Keyna slouched into the pillows that propped her up. Demyx sat at the foot of her bed; Zexion to her left, his back turned towards Axel. The pyro walked over to the group, noticing Zexion re-wrapping Keyna's arm with a clean bandage.

"You left last night." Keyna gave a small childish pout.

Axel shook his head "Had to get a few things done." The red head sat in the floor and leaned his back on the bed.

Keyna looked over Axel's face "Look's like you've healed nicely, except..." She pointed to the large cut on Axel face.

"Ah it'll be healed soon." Axel gave a small shrug and folded his hand behind his head.

"Keyna are you hungry?" Demyx asked "You haven't eaten for a while."

Keyna shook her head "I'm fine, not really hungry."

"Get her a glass of water Demyx." Zexion looked up from his work. "You must stay hydrated Keyna, this will help with the infection and with your blood loss."

Demyx left and returned with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks Demyx." Keyna smiled and took the glass from him."

With a shaking hand Keyna brought the glass to her lips. Demyx steadied her hand and she took a drink.

"Are you alright?" Axel looked at Keyna.

"Yea, I'm fine; I just need a little more rest that's all."

"That would be an understatement." Zexion said "You are to stay in your room until your fever goes down." Zexion finished off the re-wrapping "I'll come by later with some thing for you to eat...whether you are hungry or not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lame and short I know, sorry guys. Look out for a few extra update in the next hour or so.

Please review and No Flames.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's a second update for everyone.

Chapter 34

"Well it's good to see you're eating now." Axel said.

Keyna looked at him, a spoon handle poking out of her mouth. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled the utensil out of her mouth and placed it back into the bowl.

Keyna swallowed her food and said "Hey, quit it!"

The red head ignored her "What is this stuff Zexion; did you boil Marluxia's flowers or something?!"

Zexion looked at Axel "I'll have you know that recipe will help Keyna regain her strength must more rapidly." The Cloaked Schemer folded his arms.

"Knock it off Axel, after all Zexion did help is." sighed Keyna as she brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

"I'll be right back, I just remembered something." Zexion walked out of the room.

Axel watched as the blue haired boy left, a loud clatter caused his to look back at Keyna. The spoon Keyna was holding had fallen and collided with the tray, the girl's hands were shaking slightly.

Axel grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the soup. "Open your mouth."

Keyna's eyes widened "What!? No, I'm fine!"

The pyro placed the spoon back in the soup; once he noticed that Keyna had relaxed, he quickly grabbed the spoon and popped it into her mouth.

Keyna glared at Axel and folded her arms. The red head raised an eyebrow and pulled out the spoon.

"Jerk..."

Now I'm either going to have to do that again, or...you can let me do this without a fight." Axel tilted his head slightly.

Keyna gave a long sigh and folded her arms. "I'm going to kill you later, just so you know that."

"Uh huh, right."

Keyna let out an annoyed growl and glared at him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Yay filler chapters, man I wrote too many of these, sorry guys, but I need to give Keyna some time to rest up before things go down hill for her again, now did I just say that?! (evil laugh)


	35. Chapter 35

Yay another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 35

"Axel don't, not now, just wait a few more days." begged Demyx, jogging to keep up with the pyro.

"Dem, she may not have 'a few more days'" Axel sighed as he briskly walked down the hall. "If you don't want to come along then don't"

Demyx stopped "Fine...just...be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Axel stopped and knocked on Keyna's door; he paused for a moment, his gloved hand resting on the door.

'It's cold.' he thought

Axel opened the door and a chill ran down his spine. The pyro saw Keyna shivering under the thin sheet that covered her.

Axel let out a low growl "Vexen..." The pyro lifted Keyna out of her bed and opened a portal. Axel stepped out into his room and laid the shivering girl on his bed, covering her with his heavy blankets.

'That should warm her up quickly.'

Keyna let out a low groan as she opened her eye. She sat up quickly, noticing the change in room color. The red walls of the pyro's room surprised Keyna.

'Wow no white walls.' Keyna flopped back on the bed covering her head with Axel's red quilt. 'Ugh, what happened?'

A door creaking made Keyna pull the quilt down to see. Axel stepped out from the bathroom, his hair weighed down and dark with water. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. The red head adjusted his black gloves and looked at Keyna.

"Hey you're awake, how ya feeling?" he asked.

Keyna sat up and cradled her left arm "I'm fine, but what happened, I remember being really cold..."

"I think Vexen tried to do something, you were out for a few hours...how's your fever by the way?"

Keyna placed her hand on her forehead "I'm fine, really."

Axel walked over to his closet and pulled out his coat. He gave a deep sigh and looked at Keyna, who was deep in thought.

"Axel" a knock on the door caught both of their attention. "It's me!"

Axel snapped his figures and the door opened, the Melodious Nocturne came stumbling in. Keyna couldn't help but laugh as Demyx fell to the floor.

Xxxxxxxx

Next chapter will be long I promise and much better!! (later on). Please review and No Flames thanks.


	36. Reunion

Okay I promise this chapter will be nice and long, as well as interesting. please R&R No Flames.

Chapter 36

Keyna yawned as she stretched, a few joints popped as she did. She paused as her foot hit something...or someone. Keyna sat up and saw Demyx at the foot of Axel's bed, curled into a ball.

"Dem..." she sighed, Keyna moved slowly to sit next to the sleeping Nobody.

Keyna poked Demyx in the rib, which caused him to squirm. Again she poked him, but in the cheek this time; the hydro swatted her hand away and gave a small groan. Keyna rolled her eyes, then an idea popped in her head. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Wake Up!!"

Demyx awoke with a jolt, falling off the bed in the process, landing with a thud. Keyna rolled on the bed in a fit of giggles, holding her sides.

"T-the look...your face..." she gasped between giggles.

"You're so mean.' whined Demyx a pout on his face.

Keyna leaned forward, putting all her weight on her right arm, her left was held close to her stomach. She smiled at the hydro a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Hey, take it easy on him, beside it's my job to scare Demyx. Got it memorized." Axel walked into his room "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What?" Keyna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Just come on."

Keyna walked out of Axel's room, the pyro close behind. Axel took Keyna to her room and leaned next to her door.

"Put some warm clothes on, I'm taking you some where."

Keyna ran into her room and quickly pulled on a gray turtle neck and black cargo pants. She grabbed her Organization coat and pulled it on, leaving the zipper open.

"So where to?" Keyna asked

"You'll find out soon; here you'll need these." Axel draped a red and black scarf around Keyna's neck, then tossed her a a pair of gloves.

"Oh! Are we going to Christmas Town?!"

Axel shook his head "No where close."

As Keyna thought over where they were going Axel pulled her into a portal. The confused girl looked around at the alley they stood in.

"Any guesses?" Axel asked, pulling his hood up so it rested on top of his head.

Keyna shook her head as she wrapped the scarf around her neck, a shiver ran through her. Coping the red head she too pulled her hood up.

"Come on let's go." Axel motioned for her to follow. They walked around the building to a lard lot. Keyna quickly recognized the large space, a smile grew on her face.

"Twilight Town!"

Axel nodded "Thought it would be nice to relax somewhere comfortable for you." Axel walked to the center of the large lot. "Promise me something, stay close, and don't talk to _anyone; _we can't risk you being recognized, okay."

Keyna nodded, she adjusted her scarf around her neck to cover her birthmark.

"Are you hungry, you haven't eaten since last night?"

As if on cue Keyna's stomach gave a low rumble, her face grew a light shade of red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel said "What do you want?"

"No idea, you pick some where." Keyna said with a shrug.

Axel and Keyna walked into the main market place, a few shops were just opening for the day, others were still closed. Axel looked around at each shop looking for some kind of food.

"Stay here, I'm just going over there." Axel pointed to a man pushing a small food cart.

The red head jogged over to the cart. The man stopped and greeted his first customer of the day.

"Good morning young man, what can I get you?" he asked with a smile.

"Two hot chocolates please." Axel said.

"Two for just one?" the man chuckled.

Axel shook his head "One's for her." He pointed his thumb behind himself.

The cart owner smiled and gave Axel two large cups of the hot drink. "Six munny."

Axel paid him and walked back to Keyna handing her the hot beverage.

"This can hold you over til we get back to the castle." he said before sipping his drink.

Keyna sipped her own, giving a sharp gasp as the hot liquid burned her tongue.

"Careful, it's hot." Axel said before taking another sip.

"Jerk, you could have told me before I drank it!" growled Keyna, she punched Axel lightly on the arm "How it yours alright for you."

"Uh...because heat doesn't bother me." Axel said, dodging another punch from Keyna.

The girl rolled her eyes before walking back to the sandlot. Axel grabbed her coat sleeve and turned her around.

"Come on let's go to the forest. No one will be there."

Keyna followed the pyro to the large crack that lead to Twilight Town forest. The two sat down, their backs against a tree.

"Keyna sighed "I haven't been in this forest in so long..."

Keyna blew on her hot chocolate and carefully sipped it, smiling at the delicious taste.

"Axel...when will I be able to leave The Castle That Never Was?" Keyna asked in a small voice.

"Axel hesitated"...I...don't know."

With a sigh Keyna looked up at the sky and she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open as a sound met her ears.

"Hey-"

Keyna shushed Axel, she stood; closing her eyes again, listening carefully. Axel stood as well, looking at her.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice, hearing the sound as well.

Keyna dropped her drink and ran towards the the far end of the forest; Axel ran right behind her. The pyro did nothing to stop Keyna from running straight to the mansion. The large gates that surrounded the old building were open.

Keyna burst through the doors and ran up the stairs; as she neared the door the sound came from Keyna slowed to a walk. With a trembling hand she reached for the door knob, opening the door slowly. Her heart was racing. The music grew louder, the gentle sound of a piano.

A blond haired man and woman sat on the piano bench. As the man played, the woman sat with her back to the piano. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face; she rested her head on the man's shoulder. The song ended, the man stayed seated, his back still facing Keyna.

"I...thought...I thought you were dead." Keyna whispered, a shaking hand covered her mouth, muffling a whimper. Tears began to blur her vision and fell down her cheeks.

Roxas turned to look at Keyna; Namine stood but didn't go towards Keyna. Roxas slowly walked towards Keyna and stopped in front of her.

"You're alive!" Keyna exclaimed as she threw herself into Roxas' arms, crying into his chest. The blond wrapped his arms around Keyna, burying his face in her hair.

"Keyna" he whispered holding the girl close.

"My baby girl." Namine said, hugging the girl close.

"H-how? When?" Keyna clung to Namine, crying into her shoulder.

Slowly Namine kneeled down, the two sat on the floor. Keyna turned her head slightly on Namine's shoulder and shook as she sobbed. The blond combed her hand through Keyna's hair, murmuring calming words.

"We were brought back be Xenos, but...not Sora and Kairi." Roxas kneeled next to the two "It was about five months ago he brought the whole Organization back."

Keyna sat back, she still shook and her breathing was shaky too. Axel leaned on the doorway, watching the three.

"You knew...didn't you." Keyna looked up at the red head.

Axel nodded "Xenos didn't want you to find out about them, really her= doesn't know you're here."

"I wouldn't be so sure Axel." Roxas looked at the pyro. "With the restraints, he can easily know what world she's in."

Axel sighed "I'll take the blame okay." the pyro shrugged of the door frame and rubbed the back of his neck, then looked at Keyna "I should take you back, before things get bad."

"No! Please Axel, no!" Keyna sobbed gripping Namine's coat sleeve.

"Keyna it's alright, we'll come back with you." Namine hugged the girl "We're not leaving you, not again."

"C'mon, let's get going" Axel said, opening a portal.

With a sigh Axel leaned his head back against the wall. Demyx sat across from the pyro, a bored expression on his face.

"Man, Rox is in trouble." Demyx said breaking the silence.

"Nah, ya think Dem?!" Axel rolled his eyes

"I think I got off pretty easy." Roxas grinned as he limped down the hallway.

A large slash went across the blond's face, blood streaked down his face.

"If that's easy, then I got off with a slap on the wrist." Axel pointed to the bruise on his cheek. The red head stood and leaned on the wall.

Roxas smirked, he ran his middle and index finger over the cut as he walked. As the two fingers glided over the wound it healed, not a scar to be seen.

"Is she asleep?" he asked looking at Keyna's door.

Axel and Demyx both nodded, Roxas walking in leaving the door open. Namine stood next to Keyna's bed, Roxas wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"She's grown so much, heck I remember when I carried her in my arms." Roxas smiled and bent down. He kissed Keyna's temple and patted her head "Happy Birthday baby girl." Again Roxas smiled and walked out of the room Namine close behind.

Roxas and Axel exchanged glances and walked of to the side.

"January twenty-second,over a month already..." Axel folded her arms.

Roxas looked at him "We have to get her out of here, soon." Roxas sighed, he ran a hand through his spikes. "First off we need to get rid of the restraints."

"How are we going to do that?" Axel asked.

"Well we know Xenos won't take them off." Roxas rolled his eyes as he stated the obvious. "However...there is the Keyblade."

Axel thought for a moment then nodded "That's true...what's the worst that can happen..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far this is my favorite chapter. Best part, the Keyna/Roxas moments. So a nice long chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please review and No Flames, thanks


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Demyx looked around anxiously "What if we get caught?

"Dem, we can just tell Xenos we were bored or something…; it's not like we have anything better to do." Axel said, cracking his knuckles.

Keyna spun the white staff she held between her figures; gripping one end tightly with both hands, as if she were holding a sword.

"Keyna don't strain yourself, especially your arm." Roxas walked over to her. He gently moved her left hand away from the staff. Roxas pulled out a strip of cloth and tied it around Keyna's waist, restraining her left arm.

"Best way to practice." Roxas smirked "Oh…one more thing." Roxas took the staff from Keyna, in a flash of light the staff turned into a white Keyblade.

"Are you ready Keyna?" Axel twirled his chakrams in his hands.

"The question is, are _you_ ready?" Keyna smirked, juggling the "Keyblade" in her open hand.

Axel leapt at Keyna, swinging his chakram down at her. The "Keyblade" laid along Keyna's arm and acted as a shield, deflecting the pyro's attack. Keyna pushed back and jumped away from Axel. Again Axel charged at her swinging his weapon down; this time he released it and the spiked wheel rolled after Keyna. She dodged the weapon by jumping backwards, trying to keep a good distance away from it.

"Come on, is this the best you've got?" Keyna grinned still keeping her eyes on the chakram.

With a snap of Axel's figures the chakram picked up speed. Keyna's eyes widened in surprise, she leapt over the chakram and charged at Axel. The pyro gave a small flick of his wrist and the wheel whipped around, going after Keyna again.

"I told you not to strain yourself." Zexion sighed as he folded his arms and looked at Keyna, who gave a small grin."No more, you need to rest that arm." Zexion began to clean up the bloodied bandages "You know what…I want to know _why_ you are fighting like this, just _stop_."

Roxas sighed and lightly ruffled Keyna's hair "You did good kiddo, just need some practice on your blocking."

"Heh, you're telling me…" Keyna chuckled as she rubbed her left arm. "It just reopened…that's all."

"You should remember that next time." Axel looked up at Keyna from the floor.

Keyna rolled her eyes and lightly punched the red head.

"Next time, oh no…no more of this; Keyna you are to rest until that arm is healed. No excuses." Zexion said sternly at her, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Sorry Zexion…I can't do that…" Keyna said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxx

Yea a short chapter…sorry about that, promise the next few will be a bit longer. Please Review and No Flames.


	38. The Escape part 1

AH! This story is almost over!!!! two chapters to go!!!! Hope everyone likes this next chapter, please R&R.

Chapter 38

Roxas let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as a clod wind rushed over him.

"What's wrong Rox?" Namine asked

Roxas smirked and grasped Namine's hands that were across his chest. Namine rested her forehead between Roxas' shoulder blades and sighed.

"It's nothing..." Roxas sighed again.

"Everyone is ready for tomorrow...are you?" Namine hugged Roxas.

"Yea...we...have to get her out of here. Did you tell Riku?" Roxas glanced over his shoulder at Namine.

The small blond nodded"He, the King, Donald and Goofy will be here to help tomorrow."

Roxas gave a slight nod and turned around, holding Namine close "What about you?"

Namine sighed "Yes..."

TTTTT

Keyna sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"You alright?" Axel looked up from where he sat on the floor.

"Just...a little nervous, that's all." Keyna burred her face into her knees and gave a shaky sigh.

"Ah, don't worry, everyone will be fine." Axel folded his arms behind his head.

Keyna's head nodded slightly "I just...don't want to lose my parents again." Keyna sniffed and looked at Axel "We're finally together again...and..." Keyna let out a sob, and a tear rolled down her cheek; she hugged her legs tighter.

"Hey Roxas is one of the best fighters I know, and he's taught Namine a thing or two." Axel looked at Keyna "Besides...Demyx and I will keep an eye on them."

Keyna gave a small smile, and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "Thanks"

TTTTTTTTTTT

Roxas held the Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his sides; Keyna stood across from his, her arms extended towards him.

"Just relax, this won't take long." Roxas raised the two blades and the ends glowed.

The bands around Keyna's wrists glowed as the restraints unlocked. The glowed faded and the bands fell to the floor with a clang, and then shattered.

Bands of raw skin took place of the restrains. Keyna gripped one wrist as the exposed flesh stung.

"Are you alright?" Roxas stepped towards Keyna.

Keyna looked at her wrist and gave a small nod. Silver and gold sparks formed around her clenched fist; Keyna held the Kingdom Key close and smirked.

"Let's go!"

TTTTTTTTTTT

A shock ran through Xenos and his eyes widened; his eyes fell on the throne room door.

"What is wrong Superior?" Saix leaned forward in his seat.

"Those fools..." Xenos looked at the Nobodies around him "It appears we have traitors among us...time for a battle."

TTTTTTTTTTT

"Xenos should know what has happened by now, be on you guard everyone!" Roxas warned as the group ran through the halls of the castle.

"Always one move ahead of your opponent Roxas..." Luxord lunged at Roxas pinning the blond to the wall.

Roxas struggled against the time keepers hold and sent Luxord flying with a swift slash of the Oblivion.

"Go, I'll hold him off!"

Demyx grabbed Keyna's hand and puller her along Axel was close behind. Namine didn't run she stood there watching her husband fight.

"Nami, go!" Roxas gave a grunt as he dodged one of Luxord's cards.

A white staff formed in Namine's hands, blue and silver stars covered the top and were gathered together by large angel wings.

"Roxas move!"

TTTTTTTTTTT

"They're alright, they're alright." Keyna whispered under her breath as Demyx pulled her down the corridor Keyna looked to her side and saw Axel next to her, she gave him a worried look.

"Aw, what's with the the look, don't worry." Larxene giggled as she stepped out from behind a pillar. "Everything will be over soon."

The Savage Nymph sent a large bolt of lightening at Demyx. The hydro flew back and into the wall having the wind knocked out of him.

"Demyx!" Keyna cried as she watched him fall to the floor. She turned and glared at Larxene.

"Aw are you mad at me?" a dark smirk curled the blond's lips.

Keyna crouched low "You have no idea how bad;y I want to kick your butt right now!"

"Oh, let's see you try!" Larxene spunk, flinging two kunais at Keyna.

Axel knocked the kunais out of the air with a swift throw of his chakram.

"Betrayed the Organization again Axel, how...shocking!" Larxene laughed at her own joke.

Axel's body froze and began to violently twitch as electricity pulsed through him; his leg gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Slowly Axel pushed himself to all fours.

"Once a traitor always a traitor I guess." Axel looked up at Larxene, running his gloved hand over the corner of his mouth.

Keyna knelt next to Demyx, who was a wake "Are you alright?"

"A-Axel...get...get his over here..."Demyx stammered and looked at Larxene.

"C'mon Larxene, is that all you can do?!" The pyro took a few wobbly steps towards the blonde.

"Axel!"

The red head turned to see Demyx standing, his large Sitar clutched in his arms.

"Go Demyx!" Axel grabbed Keyna and pulled her behind the hydro and is large instrument.

"Dance Water, Dance!"

A large wave formed in front of the water Nobody and roared as it swept of Larxene.

"T-that's not enough to finished her but...it should at least weaken her." Demyx sighed as he slid to the floor.

Charging forward, Keyna saw Larxene leaning on the white wall. The blond looked at Keyna, rage in her eyes. The Savage Nymph's body twitched with each step as her own electricity attacked her.

"That little-" she growled

Keyna swung the Keyblade and sent Larxene in to a wall. Larxene lunged at Keyna, and grabbed Keyna's hair. A swift side kick sent Larxene stumbling back, releasing Keyna as well. In a flash Larxene vanished from Keyna's sight.

"Where did she go?!" Keyna turned in circles, seeing no sign of the blonde.

"Right here..." Larxene grabbed Keyna from behind.

Keyna struggled to break free from the Nobodies hold. She growled and gritted her teeth in frustration as she failed to kick Larxene.

"Let her go Larxene!"

The blonde looked up to see Roxas falling from a portal on the ceiling. Larxene rolled, dodging Roxas. As the Savage Nymph rolled Keyna was able to get free.

"Fire!" a ball of fire formed at the end of Roxas' Oblivion and shot towards Larxene, making a direct hit.

"Heh., so...I was defeated by the Key Bearer again." Larxene looked at Roxas then to Keyna and chuckled. Then she faded away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review and let me know what you think, thank you.


	39. It's Over

So everyone! This is the final chapter of New Wielder New Beginnings! Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, put this story on their fav and alert list. Also a special thanks to those that gave me advice on improving. Thanks you everyone!

Chapter 39

"Are you alright?" Keyna gripped Roxas' coat sleeve, tears weld up in her eyes.

Roxas patted her head "I'm fine" He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear.

Keyna reached up towards Roxas' face; her hand shook as it hovered over his bloody cheek. Roxas sighed and took a hold of her hand.

"I'm fine" he repeated "It would have been a lot worse if Namine didn't keep Saix away."

Namine nodded "Saix showed up right after you tree left." the small blonde looked up from were she sat next to Demyx.

"Is he...going to be alright?" Keyna looked at Demyx and Namine

"Larxene's attack took a lot out of him. After all she and Demyx are opposing element, but he fine" Namine gave a small smile "As long as he doesn't sustain another critical blow."

Namine and Keyna helped the hydro to his feet. As the group made their way down the corridor Demyx leaned on Namine. Axel took the front while Roxas and Keyna stayed closed behind in the center.

"How are you holding up Axel?" Roxas looked up at his friend.

"Oh great, just had a couple thousand volts of electricity pulse through me. I'm wonderful." Axel said in sarcastic tone.

"Yea...your fine." Roxas shook his head and gave a small sigh.

"Hold up you guys..."Axel paused and looked round.

Roxas and Keyna held their Keyblades close, preparing for an attack.

"What's wro-"

A powerful gust of wind cut Roxas off as it sent various items flying toward the group. The five all shielded their faces from the projectile décor. A lance flew toward Roxas; the blonde grabbed the weapon and threw it to the ground.

"You haven't lost your touch Roxas." Xaldin smirked his lance floated around him.

Xaldin sent another whirlwind at the group. Keyna clung to Roxas' coat; Roxas' arms held Keyna tightly in his arms.

"Keyna go on ahead, we can take care of him!" Roxas said loudly over the roar of the wind.

"What, I-I can't!" Keyna's eyes widened as she looked at Roxas.

"We'll hold him off, just go!" Roxas looked at Axel who nodded.

Roxas leap in front of Xaldin, Axel close behind "Go Keyna!"

Keyna ran past Xaldin and down the hall as fast as she could. The Whirlwind Lancer turned to catch her, but Axel blocked his path.

"Let's end this."

TTTTTTTTTT

A fan of thirteen cards floated in front of Xenos. Three were a dull gray, another five were white. The remaining five were silver.

"Hm, five traitors and three are gone; things are progressing well for the Keyblade mistress." with a flick of his wrist the cards vanished. As soon as those vanished five gold cards appeared. "Ah, so _they _are here as well."

"You sure do like talking to your self don't you."

Keyna glared at Xenos as she stood in front of him; the black haired man smirked.

"I assume all Superiors of the Organization talk to themselves...so I am told." Xenos took a few steps toward Keyna; the wary girl stepped away from him.

'So tell me...what was your plan all along?" Keyna looked at Xenos.

"If I tell you, now, were is the fun in that?" Xenos gave a small chuckle; his right hand raised and his deep red claws formed. He jumped at Keyna and pinned her to the wall. His razor sharp claws were on either side of her neck. "Why do you want to leave? Aren't you having fun here?"

"Oh I'm having a _blast!_" Keyna gave Xenos a quick shove with the Keyblade, sending his backwards.

Xenos' claws extended towards Keyna, she ducked and rolled away. Keyna sent the Keyblade flying at Xenos, hitting him directly in the stomach. The Nobody wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. Keyna swung her leg towards Xenos' side, he grabbed her leg and slammed Keyna into the ground. His claws dug deeply into Keyna's leg, she gave a loud cry.

Xenos' claw hovered over Keyna's shoulder, and with a swift stab Keyna's scream echoed through the room. Blood poured onto the white floor from Keyna's right shoulder.

Xenos looked at Keyna "Now see what you made me do..." Xenos stood, watching the blood trickle out of Keyna's shoulder. "That won't kill you...now..."

TTTTTTTTTT

"Roxas! Watch out!" Axel dodged one of Xaldin's lances. He threw a fire ball at the whirlwind Lancer.

A loud scream echoed through the corridor causing Roxas and the others to pause; the small blond's eyes widened.

"Keyna!" Roxas charged at Xaldin "Axel, go help her!"

Axel sprinted down the hall ducking as a lance flew over his head.

'_Hold on Keyna...were coming.._.'

TTTTTTTTTT

Keyna clutched her bleeding shoulder eyes wide with pain. Xenos grabbed the collar of Keyna's shirt, and lifted her off the ground. The injured girl cried out in pain. Xenos smirked pinning her to the wall.

"I can bring them back you know..." Xenos' eyes locked with Keyna's

"What?"

"Sora and Kairi I can revive them." Xenos gave another small smirk. "Just like I did with the all the Nobodies of this castle."

The grip Keyna had around Xenos' wrist loosened "R-Really?"

Xenos nodded "Just call off this whole thing...and I'll bring them back."

Keyna looked at Xenos eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"I control death my dear I am able to bring back those that have past on." Xenos released his grip on Keyna's shirt "However, I can not bring back those that I have killed."

Keyna stood there her hand covering her mouth; her eyes narrowed. "You...it was you!" Keyna struck Xenos with the Keyblade "You killed my parents when I was little!" Keyna screamed and charged at Xenos "You son of a-"

Xenos grabbed Keyna's arm, twisted it and pinned her arm behind her back. Again Keyna cried out in pain; she gritted her teeth.

"What took you so long to realize it was me?"

"Your eyes I remember your eyes." Keyna hissed "red like blood, how could I forget that!" Keyna winced as Xenos twisted her arm. "I just remembered now."

"You were lucky that day; I was against killing a child as young as you were. Xenos' hand clasped around Keyna's throat. "Now I wish I had finished you off when I had the chance!"

The doors to the large room slammed open and Axel ran in. The pyro paused and growled.

"Let her go!"

A sharp claw pressed against Keyna's throat and she gave a small whimper. "Take another step and I'll slit her throat

"Axel..."

"Do you know what will happen if you two destroy me?" Xenos looked down at Keyna "Everyone I brought back will die." Keyna's eyes widened and she gasped. "That's right, Mummy and Daddy will be gone...forever."

"He's lying Keyna! Don't listen to him!" Axel growled.

"Silence you worthless fool!"

Axel froze, clutching his chest; he then collapsed to the floor.

"Axel!" Keyna screamed. She elbowed Xenos in the stomach. "Axel get up!" Keyna ran to the pyro's side and gently shook him.

The red head slowly stood wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Let's finish this Keyna..."

With a fierce leap Axel lunged at Xenos; his chakrams ablaze.

"You were a traitor with Xemnas, and you betray me...no surprise."

Xenos gave a swift punch to Axel stomach, knocking the wind right out of the pyro. Axel doubled over gasping for air. A well placed kick and Axel coughed up blood; the red head laid on the floor struggling to breath.

"You should have behaved like a good little Nobody and listened to me." Xenos glared down at Axel; Xenos raised his clawed hand high preparing to attack.

"No!" Keyna tackled Xenos to the ground, and away from Axel.

Keyna was pinned to the floor; Xenos gripped her throat firmly. He forced her to stand and pressed another claw to Keyna's throat this time a lot harder. Keyna stood still, and her breathing slowed.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't try to play hero." Xenos sneered down at Axel. "As for you my dear; if you called this escape plan off none of this would have happened."

Keyna gave a small whimper and looked at Axel. The red head was on his hands and knees, still wheezing and clutching his stomach.

"Anything to say before I kill you both..." Xenos grinned pressing his claw closer to Keyna's throat; a small trickle of blood streamed down her neck.

"Yea...Good-bye."

A fire ball flew past Xenos causing him to jump. Keyna broke free from Xenos' hold The nobodies claw slid across her neck leaving a large wound. Xenos extended his claws slicing deeply into Keyna's left calf. Keyna fell clutching her leg.

"Axel!" Keyna watched as the pyro collapsed to the floor; blood dripped for his stomach and stained the tiled floor.

Xenos retracted his claw Axel's blood dripped from the tip. "Now that he is out of the way..."

Keyna tried to back away from Xenos dragging her leg with her. The Nobody lunged at Keyna; she screamed.

"No!"

Xenos stumbled back his hand grasped a silver pole. Keyna gripped the Keyna tightly as she plunged the weapon into Xenos' stomach.

"It's over..."

Xenos fell to his knees his body shaking. Slowly he began to fade.

"So...it's over Keyblade Mistress." Xenos smirked "Or so you think..." Xenos chuckled as he faded away; the Keyblade clattered to the floor.

Keyna's arms shook as she dragged her bloodied and bruised body towards Axel.

"Axel..." Keyna reached towards the pyro "Get up...please...get up." Her body collapsed. "Somebody...help; anybody..." Keyna's vision grew blurry. "...Please..."

Then darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's FINISHED!!!! over two years and it's done!!! YAY. Please review. Um...there might be a sequel so keep an eye out okay. And a special thanks to Pyro Psychotic for being my beta and for the help too. Thanks to all the favs and alerts and reviews guys!! THANK YOU ALL!!!


	40. Epilogue

Okay it seems a lot of people were not very happy with my ending...so here's an Epilogue for all you wonderful readers. This was a bit unplanned so please enjoy any way. Thanks!

_~Epilogue~_

Namine sat in her chair her hands gripping the hem of her skirt. The small blond's shoulders shook as she sobbed silently.

"Namine what's wrong?"

Roxas knelt next to his wife placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Namine wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve and sniffed.

"I'm her mother I can't help but worry."

Roxas kissed Namine's cheek "She's fine you know that." He took a hold of Namine's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Namine looked up and reached out for Keyna's hand. The unconscious girl was covered in bruises and bandages.

"We just need to keep her very comfortable when she wakes up." Roxas gave a small smile. "It's been a few days, and her body is exhausted so give her some time...okay."

Namine nodded then stood; she kissed Keyna's forehead and followed Roxas out.

"How is she?"

Riku leaned against the wall near the door a curious look on his face; he looked over his shoulder into the dark room.

"She's still unconscious and the bleeding has slowed." Roxas sighed "What about Axel?"

"Same...bleeding isn't as bad as it was but...Xenos did a number on him." Riku shrugged off the wall. "He might be out for a while..."

"Oh Riku!" a sing song voice echoed down the hall of the castle.

Riku groaned and slapped his palm to his forehead "Damn it...it's Demyx..."

The hydro poked his head out of a room down the hall; he was giving a small pout aimed at the silver haired man.

"When are we going to Twilight Town?! My sitar strings aren't going to repair themselves you know!"

Riku groaned again his hands balled into fists "Why do I have to take you!"

"_You're_ the one who broke my sitar when _you_ were fighting Lexaeus! I was able to fix the base so _you_ at least owe me new strings!"

"That's getting off easy Riku." Roxas chuckled and glanced over to Riku.

Riku shot Roxas a small glare. "Fine...go and get ready!"

Roxas leaned towards Riku "Hey mind taking a small side trip to Radiant Garden for me; something I ordered might be ready by now."

"That stuff for Keyna?"

Roxas nodded "He said it should help with the pain after she wakes up."

Riku smirked "Surprisingly that shrimp has any kind of optimism..."

Roxas chuckled again "Hey, he's helping us isn't he..."

As evening fell Roxas checked in a Keyna one last time before turning in for the night. He walked into her room and walked over to her bed. Roxas sat on the edge and gave Keyna a small smile.

"You fought well kiddo I'm proud of you." Roxas smoothed her hair and kissed Keyna's forehead. He held her hand and hummed her lullaby. A light groan came from Keyna; Roxas stopped humming.

"Dad...?" Keyna's eyes opened slightly "I had the weirdest dream..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

NOW it's over. How's that ending for you guys? Better? See you next fan fiction. Keep an eye out for the sequel okay. Sorry this was short but it was unplanned. Please review and thanks again to all of you that have read, reviewed, faved, and put this story on your alert list. THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
